Ash's Master Quest Challenge Druski101's Version
by Druski101
Summary: This a challenge set up by Mathiasnightlord01. what if ash was smarter and had befriended a very rare and powerful pokemon four years before he started his journey. Smarter ash. ash and ?
1. Chapter 1 the legend begins

Ash's Master Quest Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but if I did Ash would achieve his dream.

A/N This story is written in response to Mathiasnightlord01's Ash's Master Quest Challenge.

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") pokemon translated speech

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

In the world, there are these amazing and wonderful creatures that roam it, known as Pokémon. They fill the oceans, thrive in the mountains, soar high over the horizons, and share the landscapes of cities. Mankind and Pokemon alike have long Journeyed together to experience the thrill and challenge of the Pokemon Battle, the beauty and grace of the Pokemon Contest and many other challenges that bring them closer together in harmony with each other and nature. Many dream to become the best at what they choose to be...one such person is Ash Ketchem, a young man who dreams of becoming the world's greatest pokemon master.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the day with the sun shining bright and the Pidgey chirping as they flew around the area. Running down the grassy fields near town was Ash Ketchem. The boy was 6 years old with wild spiky black hair, brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a red stripe down the left shoulder and black shorts with a red belt. He was also wearing a pair of matching red and black shoes.

Ash was a resident of Pallet Town along with his mother Delia Ketchem, a former Pokemon Trainer and assistant of Professor Oak. Ash's father was still out on his journey and Ash hadn't seen him in 3 years. Ash has loved Pokemon and Pokemon Battling since he saw his parent in a mock battle when he was little. Ever since then Ash couldn't wait to become a Pokemon trainer and go on his journey and fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

Ash spent much of his time at Prof. Oak's lab where he played with the Pokemon caught by trainers sponsored by the Professor kept their Pokemon when they exceeded their team limit of six pokemon. Ash was currently playing with a few of the Butterfree kept at the lab when he heard a noise in the forest near the lab. The sound scared the Butterfly Pokemon, who suddenly flew away from the noise leaving Ash alone, being curious he went to see what was making the noise and entered the forest beyond Oak's enclosure. After walking about 10 minutes he finally saw what scared the Butterfree and what he found surprised him.

"What is that Pokemon?"

In the clearing was a pokemon that stood up on two legs and had blue fur with black ears and black and yellow fur surrounding the blue. The pokemon also had spikes protruding from its hands and feet.

But then Ash noticed something was wrong. The pokemon was laid out on the ground with several nasty injuries.

"It's hurt!"

The Pokemon looked up and saw Ash was there and instantly rose up in attacking position while wincing in pain from its injuries. It glared at Ash and raised its hand, ready to attack if needed.

"Lucario". The pokemon said

Ash backed away slightly before he noticed it wince in pain once more. The young boy shook off his fear as he put his hands up in the universal peace gesture. He started to walk toward the bipedal pokemon hoping it would understand him.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Lucario observed the human slowly walking toward him with his arm ready in case the boy did anything. After Ash was close enough to touch Lucario, the jackal pokemon looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but concern for the Aura pokemon. After a few seconds, Lucario felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally lowered his arm. However, doing so used up the all the energy Lucario had left and the jackal pokemon collapsed on the ground. Ash quickly closed the distance between them and checked over the bipedal pokemon was even more injured then he thought. Lucario looked up at Ash from its position with its blue eye.

"Lucario" it said weakly.

Ash smiled down encouragingly at the injured Pokemon.

"Hold on buddy I'll help you."

Then, he noticed a noise coming from the woods before a deep male voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Now where did that Lucario get off to? I know it's around here somewhere and the client is nearly here for it! Arrgh! I didn't go through the trouble of capturing it just to have it escape its cage. I think I'll have to increase the heat on the cage when I capture it again."

Ash's eyes narrowed.

_'So that's what happened to it. How could someone do that to a Pokemon! I'd better hide, Seviper I think it was called, until the guy leaves.'_

Ash turned to Lucario who was glaring at the voice.

"Lucario? I need you to come with me so we can hide you okay?"

The Aura Pokemon looked at him for a few moments before nodding its head weakly. Ash then moved over and grunted as he helped carry the bipedal Pokemon toward professor Oak's lab. Within a few minutes they managed to reach a grove near a stream close to the Lab. Ash laid down Lucario who looked up at the human who helped it in curiosity. Ash smiled before stroking the injured pokemons head being mindful to avoid its injuries as the bipedal Pokemon in satisfaction.

"Don't worry Lucario, you'll be just fine here. I'll be right back just stay still and rest while I get something to help with those injuries."

Lucario watched as Ash then got up and sprinted toward the lab as fast as he could. Ash hoped the Professor was still out looking over the trainers Pokemon as he got closer to the research center. Sure enough the Professor was looking over one of his trainers Dodrio, allowing Ash to sneak in unnoticed and grab a hyper potion and bandages from one of the shelves before running out of the lab toward the grove where he left Lucario. Unbeknownst to Ash, Oak had just finished looking at his trainers Dodrio when he noticed Ash sneaking out of the lab.

_'Wonder what he needs those supplies for? Hmmm.'_

Meanwhile, Ash was able to quickly make it back to the grove where he left Lucario. The Aura Pokemon looked up at Ash curiously from its position as it noticed the supplies in Ash's hands.

"Cario?"

Ash chuckled a bit before putting down the supplies except for the hyper potion.

"Don't worry; this stuff will help you get better. Now this is going to sting a little but you'll feel much better okay?"

The Aura Pokemon looked at the bottle of potion before closing its eyes and nodding weakly. Ash took that as a sign of consent and starting spraying the potion over the Lucario's injuries. It growled in pain for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. When Ash was finished with the potion he picked up the bandages a wrapped up the bipedal pokemon's wounds. When he was finished Lucario was looking much stronger than before and needed to rest. Ash stroked the pokemon's head and watched as it fell asleep. He smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"So this what you needed them for huh?"

Ash jumped as he saw Professor Oak behind him. Ash quickly looked guiltily at the ground.

"Sorry for stealing from your lab Professor. But Lucario was hurt bad and-"

Oak waved off Ash's apologies.

"It's alright, no harm done. But you'll have to tell me how you came across this Lucario."

Ash then told him what happened and what he had heard. The Professor frowned.

"It sounds like you may have saved this Lucario from a rather nasty fate. You most likely ran into Daryon. He's a Pokemon Poacher that uses nets and other cruel devices to catch Pokemon and gives them over to whoever wants them for a price. Officer Jenny in Viridian City warned me he might be coming this way. I'll call her later and tell her what happened and maybe she'll manage to arrest the man. But I suspect he'll be long gone by then, I personally have no love for such despicable people."

Ash growled as he heard about Daryon did. Anyone that would hurt a pokemon deserved to go to jail or worse in his opinion. He turned to Lucario who was sighing contently on the ground asleep. Oak smiled.

"Well Ash, you mother called earlier for you to go home for supper. You go ahead I'll watch over Lucario."

Ash then grinned before leaning over and whispering to the sleeping pokemon.

"I got to go now Lucario. But I'll be back I promise."

He patted the Aura Pokemon's head a few times before getting up running towards his home. Oak smiled at Ash's actions before turning back toward Lucario.

_'That boy will be great one day, his love and skill caring for Pokemon will take him far just like his father. Well I better tell Officer Jenny about Daryon.'_

He pulled out his Pokegear and called Officer Jenny and informed her of the situation while he watched over Lucario.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Officer Jenny called back after they went to the sight and told Professor Oak that unfortunately Daryon managed to get away while trying to explain to his client how he lost the Lucario he had been hired to capture. Oak told Jenny it was alright and that Daryon would be arrested soon enough but at least he was foiled this time. After the conversation ended Oak was confident enough that Lucario was safe for now and headed back to the lab for some sleep.

Meanwhile, after having dinner with his mother, Ash had sneaked out with some leftover food that was still hot and brought them to Lucario. Lucario smelled them food and woke up to find Ash carrying a basket and a pot filled with some kind of stew. Lucario walked over to Ash looking far stronger than before and gave the human boy a smile before giving him an affectionate nudge with his head. Ash laughed happily.

"I see you're feeling better. I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some food my mom made along with some stuff I picked up along the way."

Lucario looked at the food before giving Ash happy expression at the thought of food.

"Car! Lucario!"

Ash smiled at Seviper's happy energy as he gave the Bipedal Pokemon food, which the bipedal pokemon happily devoured until it was gone. It gave a satisfied growl-like roar.

"Cario! Lu! Lucario!"

Ash laughed.

"Glad you like it!"

Lucario then turned to Ash as nuzzled his head against Ash showing his gratitude for his help. Ash smiled at the bipedal Pokemon.

"Hey Lucario, you're a really cool Pokemon. Do you want to be friends with me?"

Lucario answered by wrapping its arms gently around Ash giving him a hug. Ash smiled as he laughed and hugged the Bipedal pokemon back

**4 YEARS LATER...**

4 years had passed since that day. Ash and Lucario had become closer over the years playing and learning at every opportunity. Lucario even taught Ash enough about aura to actually be able to understand pokemon. Lucario had grown slightly and was much stronger than before he met Ash. Over the last 4 years, Lucario had taken to training himself by battling against other wild pokemon around Pallet, especially a powerful Crystal Onix with an X scar on its face that lived in the mountians nearby. Both Pokemon couldn't figure out who was stronger because their battles usually ended in a draw since they had begun their rivalry year after Ash met Lucario.

But Lucario wasn't the only one training himself. Ash had spent the last 4 years studying and training his body in order to become a better trainer in the future. He now knew enough about Pokemon training and general knowledge that he believed he would do well as a trainer just like his parents did. Ash too, had developed a rival in the form of Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and his former childhood friend before he started learning about Pokemon and become arrogant because of it. This arrogance caused them to end their friendship and now there was a friction between the two.

It was also during this time that Ash and Lucario grew closer as friends. The Aura Pokemon had become a member of the Ketchem Family and often visited Ash and Delia, whose cooking Lucario loved. Delia was surprised by Lucario at first but after a while grew used to its presence around the house.

It was 11 o'clock at the Ketchem Residence a few days after Ash's tenth birthday where he received several gifts from his mother and neighborhood friends. Ash was sitting on the floor in front of the Television with Lucario sitting next to him taking up most of the floor space after he finished packing his new backpack that was black with a purple pokeball set on a gray background design on the front. He also layed out his clothes and shoes so he could get ready quickly tomorrow.

As they watched the fifth round of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Competition, Ash turned to Lucario.

"Tomorrow is the big day Lucario. Tomorrow is when I officially become a Pokemon Trainer."

Lucario turned toward his longtime friend with a questioning look.

("Huh?"

Ash smiled at the Aura Pokemon.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to come with me on my journey? I mean, I know they'll be giving me a starter pokemon tomorrow, But you'll always my first pokemon to me. So what do you say? Do you want to come with me?"

Lucario looked at him for a moment before letting out a happy growl and wrapping around Ash in a hug while nuzzling Ash's face with his head.

Ash laughed as he hugged his friend.

"I guess that means yes."

The door opened revealing Delia who smiled at seeing the scene.

"Ash it's time for bed now. You need to be up early tomorrow."

Ash groaned.

"I don't know if I can sleep. I'm too excited. But I'll try anyway."

Delia nodded before closing the door and heading to her own room for the night.

"Night Honey."

"Night Mom."

Ash turned off the TV before navigating his way around Lucario's coils and turning of the light and making his way back toward his bed. He set his alarm before getting under the covers. He turned towards Lucario who had taken up a meditative pose near the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight Lucario."

Lucario responded with a tired yawn.

("Goodnight.")

Closing their eyes both Pokemon and Trainer fell off to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Ash's alarm went off, causing both Ash and Lucario to stir before waking up completely and turning the alarm off. Ash quickly got up and put on his new clothes. He now wore a purple hat that a gray stripe with red pokeball design, a black shirt with a closed gray vest with a straight dark purple design over it, black jeans with black trainer belt to hold his Pokeballs, purple shoes, and a pair of fingerless gray gloves with purple cuffs. After getting dressed Ash quickly picked up his bag and ran downstairs where his mother had finished making breakfast with Lucario not far behind.

Then, when both where finished Ash and Lucario both left for Professor Oak's lab. After getting halfway there they noticed a crowd around the front entrance. Ash turned to Lucario.

"Okay I think it be good if you weren't seen just yet. I wouldn't want someone to catch you. Use Dig to follow me underground until you can find a safe way into the lab."

Lucario nodded before diving underground. Ash then started running toward the lab hoping he wasn't too late.

"Squirtle… Charmander… Bulbasaur! Anyone of them is fine, just save one for me."

Ash got there quickly only to see his rival, Gary Oak, bidding farewell to all of his adoring fans. Gary turned to see Ash.

"Well if isn't Ashy-boy!"

Ash's eyes narrowed before nodding civilly in greeting.

"Gary."

Ash's rival gave him a cocky smirk.

"Well you snooze you lose Ash. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

"You do?"

"That's right loser and its right here in this Pokeball!"

Gary pulled out the Pokeball and twirled it on his finger.

"If you had showed up earlier you'd know that I got the best Pokémon out of all of them."

Ash gave Gary a deadpan look.

"A Squirtle right?"

Gary gave his rival a surprised look. Ash sighed in exasperation.

"You've talked about getting a Squirtle non-stop for two weeks, so it's kind of obvious that you would choose it."

Gary's arrogant smirk returned as he appraised his rival.

"Well you're smarter than you look Ash. It's too bad that I probably just got the last of Grandpa's starters, so I doubt there are any Pokémon left for you.

Gary walked passed Ash before jumping into the passenger's seat of a red convertible.

"Later Ashy, I've got to get going on my journey to be a Pokémon Master."

The driver gunned the engine before driving off. The crowd dispersed after a few minutes leaving Ash seemingly alone. Ash smirked if Gary thought he didn't have a starter to begin his journey today he was dreaming.

"Alright Lucario you can come out now."

The Aura pokemon burst out of the ground in front of Ash growling angrily, having heard the trainer's conversation from below. Lucario didn't like Gary because he was arrogant and didn't like how he treated Ash. He had seen the young Oak around town and even scared him once when the boy had tried to get near him one time. Gary had no idea that the Aura Pokemon was Ash's Pokemon.

Ash gave Lucario a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about him. We'll show him whose the loser."

Lucario gave a satisfied growl at the thought. Ash smiled before he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh so you managed to show up."

He turned to see professor Oak standing behind him smiling.

"Hey Professor!"

After exchanging pleasantries, Ash and Professor Oak along with Lucario entered the lab to get Ash registered. After that was done Ash walked over to the capsule containing the three Kanto starters, Ash looked on as he reached out and grabbed the Pokéball with the flame sticker on it before Oak could say anything else.

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I finally decided to choose Charmander."

He opened the ball but it turned out to be empty. He frowned and turned to look at the Professor who sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry but Gary and his two friends decided to get up an hour earlier than you did and took all the starters. I was planning on having a catching a Pikachu that's been chewing on the wiring to give one of the trainers should we run out but I couldn't manage to do so in time."

Ash was disappointed, he really wanted a Charmander, but he had Lucario so he was happy with him.

"Don't worry about it professor. I'll just use Lucario as my starter!"

Lucario gave out a happy growl-roar in confirmation.

("Alright!")

Oak smiled.

"I'd hoped you would. So in that case I have another late birthday present for you Ash."

He pulled out something from his pocket and enlarged it. It turned out to be a Pokéball only it was black where the red would be with blue eyed design and silver where it would be white and the ring and button in the middle was yellowish-peach instead of a black, plus there was a dark blue M at the top. Ash eyes squinted in confusion

"What kind of Pokéball is this?"

Oak chuckled before handing it over.

"This is a special Master Ball I've been developing for your Lucario. It's not all that different from a regular Pokéball except for the fact it's more comfortable for the Pokémon and the different color scheme really."

Ash stared at the Master Ball in awe before looking up at the professor.

"Thanks Professor, I'm sure Lucario will love it."

Oak nodded. Ash then turned toward Lucario.

"You ready?"

The Aura Pokémon nodded. Ash then opened the Master Ball causing Lucario to disappear inside and didn't fight the capture.

Ash grinned as he held up the Lucario's Ball.

"Alright! I caught a Lucario!"

Oak chuckled as Ash let Lucario out of his Pokéball in a flash of light. Then the professor pulled out some items for Ash.

"Well, now that that's settled. Here are your Pokédex and Pokéballs. The Pokédex has been pre-programed to include data on all currently known Pokémon as well as information on moves, Pokemon evolution, and anything else a Trainer might require."

Ash looked over at Oak surprised. The old Professor smiled.

"Why don't you try it out on Lucario? Then you'll see what I mean."

Ash nodded before he flipped the Pokédex open and scanned Lucario. After a few seconds, Lucario's picture appeared along with information about the Pokémon.

**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.**

**By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over****half a mile****away**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Brave**

**Ability: Steadfast, Inner Focus, and Justified (Adaptability when mega evolved)**

**Evolution: Riolu-Lucario-Mega Lucario (Needs Lucarionite)**

**Moves: Aura Sphere, ExtremeSpeed, Blaze Kick, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Bullet Punch, Power-Up Punch, Counter, Force Palm, Reversal, Detect, Protect, Foresight, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Feint, Bone Rush, Me First, Heal Pulse, Dig, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Shadow Ball, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse**

***A Pokémon may know more than four moves***

Ash and Oak were astonished at the amount of moves Lucario knew. Ash knew it had been training and battling but this was something else. Lucario gave the two a look of smug satisfaction at their appreciation of its strength, it worked really hard to get this strong. Ash smiled with pride at his Pokemon.

"I guess battling with that Onix and the other wild Pokémon for so long has really increased your strength Lucario."

("HELL YEAH!") It roared

Oak finally snapped out of it and smiled at Ash.

"Well I guess you got the better end of the deal after all Ash. Not many Pokemon know that many moves before being caught, I'm looking forward to seeing you battle in the future. On another note, your Pokédex is also linked to the Pokémon Storage System so you can transfer your Pokémon here even if don't have access to a Pokémon Center. Finally, and most importantly, the Pokédex contains your Trainer's license so if it is lost or stolen, it cannot be replaced."

Ash grinned as he put away Dexter, his Pokéballs, and putting Lucario back in its ball before attaching it to his belt.

"Thanks Professor, I'll be sure to take good care of it. Now I think we should-"

"Professor!"

Ash was interrupted when one of the lab assistants came in. Oak turned to his lab technician, John.

"What is it John? What's wrong?"

The lab tech pointed outside.

"That Pikachu is back Professor! It's chewing on the wires again! If it does it again we'll have to replace all the wiring for the computer systems!"

Professor Oak sighed.

"If this keeps up, it could end up costing us a lot of money...I guess I'll try to catch it again then."

Ash turned toward the two, having been silent throughout the conversation. He had an idea to both solve their problem and get some battle experience.

"Professor?"

They turned toward the young trainer questioningly.

"Yes Ash?"

Ash held up his hand.

"Would it be alright if I looked for the Pikachu? Me and Lucario could catch it, stopping it from chewing through the wiring, and gain some battle experience at the same time."

Prof. Oak laughed.

"Sure, why not. It would be a good experience for you. Plus, if you manage to catch it you save me money while gaining a new Pokemon for your team."

Ash smirked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Alright! It's time for my first Pokemon battle! Where did you see Pikachu last John?"

John pointed towards the outside.

"It was right next to the Pokemon Storage building."

Ash ran outside.

"Thanks John!

Oak chuckled.

"He sure is excited. We'll let's go and see how he does. It should be an interesting battle."

**Outside next to the Pokemon Storage building...**

When Ash reached the area John saw the Pikachu, he spotted the electric mouse with the lightning bolt tail and black stripes and tipped ears chewing away at the sparking wires where the lines ran into the computers in the lab. Ash grinned pulling Seviper's ball from his belt.

"Found you, Pikachu! I challenge you to a battle!"

The Pikachu stopped chewing as soon as it heard Ash's voice and turned around glaring at the boy cheeks sparking while growling in warning.

("I will defeat you easily!")

Ash glared right back at his opponent as he released his Pokemon from his ball.

"Okay Lucario, come out show this Pikachu whose boss!"

The Aura Pokemon appeared in a flash of light before Pikachu.

("Oh Yeah lets kick some ass!")

The mouse Pokemon suddenly wasn't so sure of himself before shaking off his fear and began growling at Lucario as it crouched and sprung forward leaving a white stream in its wake, a Quick Attack.

("Take this! Quick Attack!")

Ash reacted quickly.

"Lucario! Use Dig to dodge that Quick Attack! Then follow it up with Poison Jab!

Lucario immediately responded and dived underground. Pikachu soared over the hole Lucario disappeared into surprised before Lucario's fist suddenly erupted from the ground beneath it striking direct hit. The attack sent Pikachu soaring before landing a few feet away on its feet its cheeks sparking in anger. Ash, however already made his next move.

"Lucario ascend from the ground and finish it with Aura Sphere!"

The Aura Pokemon burst out of the ground behind Pikachu catching the Mouse Pokemon off guard before he released a blue sphere into Pikachu. The attack nailed Pikachu hard and sent it crashing into the wall of the Storage Building so hard it caused a spider web crack in the mortar. Prof. Oak and John, who had just joined in winced at the sheer power behind Lucario's Aura Sphere attack.

'OH! Now that's got to hurt!'

Pikachu glared as it tried to get back to its feet but then fell forward with swirls in its eyes.

"Now's my chance. Quick Pokéball! Go!"

The Pokéball hit the Mouse pokemon and started shaking. Once… twice…three times. Ping. Ash ran over to the now caught Pikachu and picked up the Pokéball and scanned it with Dexter.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.**

**The evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks and its tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Static and Lightning Rod**

**Evolution: Pichu - Pikachu - Raichu**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Agility, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle,** **Thundershock, Wild Charge, ExtremeSpeed, Discharge, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Rain Dance, Dig, Thunder Wave, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, Brick Break, Protect, Double Team, Sleep Talk, Grass Knot, **

"Alright! We caught Pikachu, Lucario!"

("Alright!")

Oak and John smiled at the scene. They were very impressed with the battle and the capture. Ash showed great skill and Lucario was an incredibly strong Pokémon. Now Ash had two very powerful Pokémon if Pikachu's performance and its moves were anything to go by.

"Thank You Ash! Now we won't have to replace the wiring."

"Thanks Professor."

Oak snorted before waving them off.

"So I think its best you start on your Journey."

Prof. Oak walked up to Ash and held out his hand which the youth took.

"Good Luck Ash."

"Thanks Professor."

After that the three humans separated and Ash was left alone. He released Pikachu from its Pokéball and then proceeded to heal it and Lucario's wounds from the battle with some Hyper Potions Professor Oak had given him. After a couple minutes both Pokemon were fully healed. After returning Lucario to its ball he found out that Pikachu didn't like being in a ball so he let it ride on his shoulder which warmed the mouse Pokémon up to him.

After receiving a similar farewell to Gary's from his mother and his friends from Pallet, Ash and his Pokemon left for Viridian City and their adventure into the unknown future.

To Be Continued…

A/N this is my first fic that I have written so please don't flame me and also there is a poll up on my profile for which pairing I should do for ash.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey begins

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"Speech' telepathy

("Speech") pokemon translated speech

_**A/N I have a poll for the pairing since I haven't decided on it so visit the poll and decide for I will close it when I post the chapter where Ash meets Sabrina for the first time. Also some of parts come from other stories so I am giving them credit if they notice a part that resembles theirs.**_

_**One more thing is that Alucard The Crimson Fucker PM me one pokemons name, gender, abilitie(s), and the moves that you want it know when Ash catches it**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but if I did Ash would get way better pokemon and kick major a**.**_

**Chapter 2: Crystal Onyx and route 1 Journies, entering viridian**

Before Ash set off to Route 1 he went to the spot where Onyx was and saw for the first time that it wasn't a regular Onyx but in fact a Ruby (the crystal) Onyx with an X on its head that was two times the size of a full grown Onyx.

When Ash challenged it with Lucario it didn't want to battle it seeing who its trainer was and just tapped its head on one of the pokeballs on ashs belt and let itself be captured.

"Alright I caught an Onyx!" Ash yelled

Ash then scanned the pokeball with the pokedex.

**Onyx- the rock snake pokemon**

**Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are uses as homes by Diglett**

**Gender- Male**

**Nature- Timid**

**Evolution- Onyx- Steelix (needs metal coat)-Mega Steelix (Steelixite needed)**

**Ability-Rock Head (Sand Force when mega evolved)**

**Moves-Tackle, Bind, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Rock Polish, Harden, Mud Sport, Rage, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Slam, Rock Slide Sand Tomb, Iron Tail, Dig, Stone Edge, Double Edge, Sandstorm, Screech, Dragon Tail, Earthquake, Flash Cannon.**

**Half an hour later…**

Ash takes his first step onto Route 1.'Well now I guess this officially starts my journey' thought Ash. As he looks at Pikachu before starting to walk towards the grass. Not long after he started to walk he ran into a brown and black bird with a hooked beak. Ash quickly called out Lucario as Pikachu was asleep in his so he set it down by a tree while he went to battle the bird pokemon.

When ash was ready he quickly called out "Lucario use ExtremeSpeed followed by aura sphere then finish it off with blaze kick." ("Yes ash")

Lucario quickly jumped out to follow his commands when the bird pokemon suddenly called out "SPEAROW!" before being knocked out by the combo "Alright go pokeball." Ash said as he threw the pokeball at the unfortunate bird pokemon now identified as Spearow. Once…twice…three times the pokeball wiggled before giving off a ping which identified a successful capture.

Ash didn't have long to celebrate as he heard a type of flapping of wings and knew what it was as he finally remembered the call spearow had made and then knew it was calling for help. Ash then quickly started to run and grabbed his bag before taking off in the opposite direction the spearow were coming from. Not long after ash started to run he quickly ran into a cliff and started to get pecked at as soon as it started to rain heavily down upon our hero.

Soon though Pikachu jumped from his bag having been woken up by all the commotion and got struck by a bolt of lightning and unleashed a thunder attack that would make the legendary pokemon Zapdos jealous, but back to the topic the thunder Pikachu released instantly knocked out all the spearow which then made ash pull out thirty-nine pokeballs and yelling" pokeballs go."

After about a minute all the pokeballs stopped shaking and Ash sent all of the Spearow back to the lab except the one he caught because he had a feeling in his gut that this was the leader, and so with that problem done he was just about to leave when a huge red serpentine pokemon fired a hydro pump at Pikachu who immediately dodged making ash wonder why a gyarados was attacking Pikachu when he suddenly saw the scorch marks and realized that it must have shocked.

That was when ash looked at Pikachu who was panting but determined to take down this pokemon. "Alright Pikachu since it seems you still have energy use thunderbolt followed by electro ball." Pikachu quickly did as he was told but was soon knocked back by an aqua tail which threw Pikachu straight into the air before launching a glowing orange beam which ash recognized as a hyper beam." Quick Pikachu twirl to avoid the hyper beam and then use extremespeed to power up volt tackle as your falling down." Pikachu did as he was told and barely dodged the beam of glowing energy before the he used the shockwaves and extremespeed to power up his volt tackle. (" . . . !") Pikachu said while falling before it hit gyarados with the full force of the blow seeing as it had to wait. Once Pikachu hit there was smoke surrounding the area so ash had to wait until the smoke cleared. It didn't take long seeing as there was rain that quickly wash away the smoke leaving a tired but still standing next to a knocked out gyarados. Ash seeing as it was his turn pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the pokemon while saying" Alright it's my turn now, so GO POKEBALL." Gyarados didn't put up a fight seeing as it was too injured to move and immediately let off the ping that meant that it was successful capture. Ash quickly ran over and congratulated Pikachu. "Good job Pikachu you did great…" was all he could say before Pikachu fell over exhaustion from its last two battles.

"Pikachu." Ash said with worry in his voice. ("I'm alright ash just a little tired that's all.") Pikachu told ash which made ash a little relieved as he pulled out a full restore he kept on him just in case, and quickly sprayed on Pikachu who winced at first but then relaxed as the pain started to go away. No sooner had ash sprayed the full restore on Pikachu did the mouse suddenly jump up and hug him full of energy. Pikachu then spoke up ("what were you going to say before I fell over.") Ash laughed at that but said" I said good job Pikachu you did great and I am proud as a pokemon trainer to have such a great pokemon like you." Pikachu blushed at what ash had said but still said ("Thanks ash but if it wasn't for you I would have probably been almost dead by now so I am also honored to have you as my trainer, friend, and brother.") before ash could say anything else the rain stopped and ash looked up to see a rainbow and then a bird of multi-colors appear and start to fly overhead. "Oh wow Pikachu look its Ho-Oh. Hey Ho-Oh can you come down here so I can talk to you!" Ash yelled out the last part.

The giant bird pokemon looked down to see who was calling to her and saw that it was none other than the chosen one himself. Ho-Oh then flew down and landed next to the boy before it spoke to him saying" Yes chosen one.' This shocked the boy as he looked around for who was saying that before he heard the same voice say" don't worry it's I who am talking to you only I am using telepathy so you can understand me.' Ho-Oh said telepathically and then ash said" Ho-Oh I was wondering if you would join my team. I mean even though I'm just a beginner I have this feeling that you will help me along the way with training my pokemon and giving me knowledge and so I just wanted to let you make the decision." Ho-Oh looked at the boy and couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'This boy was letting her make the decision instead of just trying to find and capture her like the man known as Eusine to use her for her power, but here she was listening to this boy who had the purest of hearts and treated everything like they are family.' Ho-Oh thought to herself while Ash was thinking' wow I hope Ho-Oh doesn't decline my offer it would be great to have Ho-Oh on my team but not for her power but for the training and experience Ho-OH could give him and his pokemon.' Just as Ash had finished thinking Ho-Oh had finally come to her decision and cleared her throat getting Ash's attention who clearly had a look of anticipation on his face. "I have decided that I will join you on your quest as long as you enter me enter these cool Pokemon Contests I think that's what they're called and not use me any battles unless it is absolutely necessary so that you attract as little attention as possible.' Ho-Oh said leaving Ash to think about before he said" Sure I accept these terms and I gladly welcome you to the family with warm open arms." And with that said Ash pulled out a pokeball to which Ho-Oh Tapped its head with and was immediately sucked inside. The ball quickly pinged giving off a successful capture seeing as Ho-Oh didn't put up a fight, and then turned into a rainbow which was wrapped around the ball. 'Wow I guess all legendarys do that when captured.' Ash thought to himself as he pulled out a pokedex and started to scan his newest captures of the day. First was spearow…

**Spearow-The Tiny Bird pokemon**

**Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.**

**Gender-Male**

**Evolution-Spearow-Fearow**

**Ability-Keen Eye**

**Moves-Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Agility**

Then Gyarados…

**Gyarados-The Atrocious pokemon**

**In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.**

**Gender-Male**

**Evolution-Magikarp-Gyarados-Mega Gyarados (needs gyaradosite)**

**Ability-Intimidate and Moxie (Mold Breaker when mega evolved)**

**Moves-Splash, Tackle, Flail, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Dragon Dance, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunder, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Dark Pulse, Surf, Waterfall**

And then finally…

**Ho-Oh-The Rainbow pokemon**

**A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings which legends say leaves a rainbow behind it.**

**Gender-Female**

**Ability- Pressure and Regenerator**

**Evolution- None**

**Moves-Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Gust, Brave Bird, Extrasensory, Sunny Day, Fire Blast, Sacred Fire, Punishment, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Recover, Future Sight, Natural Gift, Calm Mind, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, Protect, SolarBeam, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Phychic, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Flame Charge, Overheat, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Sky Drop, Giga Impact, Flash, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Rest, Will-O-Wisp, Sleep Talk, Substitute, Rock Smash, Fly, Strength**

'Wow these pokemon are really strong plus I am guessing that all my spearow know the same moves so I guess that means a lot of training for me.' Ash thought to himself.

**A few hours later…**

Ash saw Viridian City in the distance and started walking a little faster. A few minutes later Ash was walking past the police the police station when all of a sudden" Hold it right there young man." Said the all too familiar voice of Officer Jenny." Just what are you doing with that pokemon outside of its pokeball?" Said Officer Jenny. In response Ash just held up his pokedex in response and clicked a button.

**My name is Dexter a pokedex that belongs to Trainer Ash Ketchum programmed by Professor Oak.**

**If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced.**

Just as it was finishing Jenny spoke up saying" Sorry young man but I thought you were a thief but that was my mistake and you should be careful there are pokemon thieves that have been sighted so be careful." "Okay Officer Jenny see you later." Ash said and with that he walked to the pokemon center.

To Be Continued…

**A/N- Chapter 2 of my fanfic uploaded**

**Before you start flaming I knew that Ash never meets Ho-Oh again so I decided to have him get Ho-Oh early on and just so you know he won't use her in battles unless he really really really realllllly has to but other than that she will only appear in contests and training sessions I want to explain. Also I want people to pm me a pokemons name they want ash to catch the first ten pms will have their pokemon put in my fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3 forest fun

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokemon translated speech

_**A/N Three of the pokemon are from team rocket and the last is found very injured and abused by its old trainer (One pokemon of their choice to the first three people that can correctly guess what trainer I'm talking about).**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon but if I did team rocket wouldn't exist**_

**Chapter 3-Jessie and James no more, the abandoning, the spearow obey, and viridian forest training, entering Pewter City**

Ash entered the pokemon center and walked up to nurse joy" Hi Nurse Joy I would like my pokemon healed if that's alright with you." Ash said" Sure no problem…" Nurse Joy started" Ash Ketchum" Ash said to Nurse Joy" Alright Mr. Ketchum please wait a little bit while I heal your pokemon."

**A few minutes later…**

Ash was at the video phone talking to Professor Oak" hey Professor Oak guess what I…" Ash started to say but was cut off when Professor Oak yelled" ASH PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY AND THE HELL YOU CAUGHT 40 SPEAROW AND HOW THE FUCK YOU CAUGHT A SHINY GYARADOS PLUS A FUCKING HO-OH!" "I was about to explain Professor." Ash said after getting his hearing back. After a couple of minutes Oak calmed down and the story was explained, "Well Ash see you later I must gather as much info as I can about Spearow before I let them all out." "Alright Professor see you later."

Ash then called his mother" Hey mom how are you." Ash said "Hey honey where are you at right now?" Delia said "I'm in the viridian city pokemon center right now." "Wow and it only took you one day, while it took your father three, but as much as I would like to stay and chat I got to go get ready to head over to a friend's house, so I love you and bye." Delia said then hung up the video phone. Shortly after "Will Trainer Ash Ketchum report to the counter to retrieve your pokemon?" Nurse Joy said over the intercom.

As soon as Ash picked up his pokemon two smoke bombs dropped out of the ceiling.

"Who's there?" Ash said calmly

(Team Rocket motto insert since I don't like it I'm not doing it.)

"Give us the pokemon or we won't hurt you" Jessie said

"Look 'grandma' I don't care because you're going to jail for the rest of your miserable lives, now Pikachu thunderbolt followed by thunder wave except leave the meowth alone." Pikachu quickly did as he was told and soon Jessie and Jams couldn't move due to paralysis. While that was happening Nurse Joy called Officer Jenny who quickly came over as fast as she could.

While that was happening Ash walked over to meowth and said" You are a pokemon that can become powerful without these two numbskulls and I was wondering since you have no trainer if you would like to be my pokemon." "Sure kid as long as you don't treat me like dirt I accept." Meowth said. "Alright then welcome to the family meowth." Ash said grabbing out a spare pokeball and tapping meowth with it who was sucked inside where it pinged immediately afterwards before being sent to Professor Oak's lab.

A couple minutes later Jessie and James were sent to jail and their pokemon (Ekans and koffing) were released. Ash then looked at the two clueless pokemon before walking over to them and saying" would you like to join my family and become stronger." Ekans and koffing simply nodded before allowing themselves to be captured by the two pokeballs that tapped their heads. They were immediately sent to Oak's lab where they could rest up for a while.

**A few hours later…**

Ash started to walk through the Viridian Woods and immediately switched out his Spearow, Gyarados, and Onyx for his Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth. He then pulled out their pokeballs and scanned them. First he scanned Ekans…

**Ekans-The Snake pokemon**

**The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Intimidate, Shed Skin, and Unnerve**

**Evolution-Ekans-Arbok**

**Moves-Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare, Dark Pulse, Poison Jab**

Then Koffing…

**Koffing-The Poison Gas pokemon**

**Its thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when it is nearby.**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Levitate**

**Evolution-Koffing-Weezing**

**Moves-Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Assurance, Clear Smog, Sludge, Self-Destruct, Haze, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb, Explosion, Destiny Bond, Belch, Memento, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Dark Pulse**

And finally Meowth…

**Meowth-The Scratch Cat pokemon **

**It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Pick Up, Technician, Unnerve**

**Evolution-Meowth-Persian**

**Moves-Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out, Fury Swipes, Screech, Feint Attack, Taunt, Pay Day, Slash, Nasty Plot, Assurance, Captivate, Night Slash, Feint, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, Façade, Frustration, Rest, Sleep Talk, Echoed Voice, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Flash, U-Turn, Substitute, Dark Pulse, Cut**

All in all Ash was impressed with Koffing's and Meowth's attacks but knew that Ekans still had a bit of work to do. After a while Ash ran into this green caterpillar like pokemon and got excited" Oh wow a Caterpie." Ash said sounding very excited. "Pokeball go!" Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the bug pokemon. It shook three times before giving off the ping which signaled a successful capture. Before the ball could disappear Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

**Caterpie-The Worm pokemon**

**For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.**

**Gender-Male**

**Abilities-Shield Dust, and Run Away**

**Evolution-Caterpie- Metapod-Butterfree**

**Moves-Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite**

Just as the pokedex finished scanning the pokemon Caterpie's pokeball disappeared. Ash then continued walking through the forest and within a few minutes Ash soon heard buzzing followed by a blast. Without thinking Ash rushed into the clearing and saw a green and black striped pokemon lying next to a pink and black striped pokemon which Ash recognized as Beedrill. Over the two of them was a pokemon with a yellow body and black and yellow striped bottom and a sort of honeycomb pattern on the bottom of it. ("This is the Combee and Vespiquen territory. State your business for picking our fruit.") The now identified Vespiquen said. ("We didn't know we thought this was a regular fruit tree.") The green beedrill said. ("You say that now but I bet you were planning to go back to your swarm and tell them about this unguarded tree.") Vespiquen said preparing to launch an Aerial Ace. The two beedrill were to terrified to move as Vespiquen started to close in on them. Ash seeing this couldn't take no more and threw out meowth" Quick meowth use night slash followed by a thunderbolt and then end it with a pay day and dark pulse combo." "Alright Ash I will" meowth said before quickly blocking the aerial ace with night slash and then unleashing hell as he thunderbolted the bug pokemon before throwing a pulse of darkness filled coins from the combo attack. After all that the Vespiquen fell to the ground and Ash quickly pulled out a pokeball "Go pokeball." Ash said as he threw the pokeball at the fallen bug pokemon sucking it up into a red light before it wiggled for a few minutes before he heard the ping the pokeball gave off a ping signaling a successful capture. Ash then looked at the beedrill and saw just how injured they were. Both of them had cuts all over their bodies as if they were jumped more than once. Ash quickly acted "Hi my name is Ash and I just want to help you guys get and stronger." Ash said. At first the beedrill jumped slightly when they heard the kid but looked at each other and gave a small nod before the green spoke up ("And how do we know you aren't going to hurt us like our swarm did to us twice and how that Vespiquen did.") "I won't because I treat all pokemon like family, and if you don't believe me then talk this Pikachu and meowth I consider brothers." Ash said. "It's true when I got back at the lab I saw how well Ash's pokemon acted when they saw me but they started to like me instantly and told me how tis boy is and that's not enough then listen to Pikachu because he has been with Ash the longest except for one." Meowth said. ("What they both say is true Ash has a pure heart which is why I let him catch me because I knew we would go far if we worked together and I think if you let him then he will make both of you stronger together which means that you will no longer become laughed at but feared as the strongest of your kind.") Pikachu said. The beedrill then looked at each other shocked by what they had heard and knew this boy wasn't lying. "But as you are too weak to fight I leave the choice to be captured to you two" Ash said as he set two pokeballs down in front of them which surprised both to the point where they knew this trainer was pure hearted and with that decision in mind they both looked at each other one more and nodded before clicking the button on the pokeballs and accepting the capture immediately which sent them to Oak's lab to get healed up and meet the rest of the family.

**A few hours later…**

Ash had just got off the Pokegear with professor oak about being able to transfer all of his pokemon over (except for Pikachu, Lucario, Ho-Oh) for his 40 spearow to which professor happily agreed to. So now here he was battling the leader which had evolved into a Fearow with his Gyarados and currently the Fearow was losing so it called on his fellows to attack but with the help of a thunder from Pikachu the spearow decided to stay in place (because they were paralyzed they had no choice). While their leader handled his own problem. At that moment the Fearow fainted and Gyarados proudly stood above the fallen pokemon and roared so loud that a legendary would hold its ears just to show its role as the new leader of the spearow flock and made them all suddenly turn white and start to change as they felt the power their new leader had and which to have the same amount of power. After all that was handled Ash pulled out his pokedex and transferred all his pokemon back ( except for Lucario and Ho-Oh) and got his two beedrill and his Butterfree which had evolved while battling this kid named Samurai. After that he scanned the pokeballs starting with the beedrill…

**Beedrill-The Poison Bee**

**It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly.**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Swarm and Sniper (Adaptability when mega evolved)**

**Moves-Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Agility, Assurance, Poison Jab, Endeavor, Fell Stinger, Toxic, Venoshock, Hyper Beam, Protect, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Team, Aerial Ace, Rest, Acrobatics, Payback, Giga Impact, Flash, Swords Dance, Struggle Bug, X-Scissor, Infestation, Poison Jab, Sleep Talk, Rock Smash, Cut**

***Note the odd coloring may suggest that it is shiny.***

Then the other beedrill…

**Beedrill-The Poison Bee**

**It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly.**

**Gender-Female**

**Ability-Swarm and Sniper (Adaptability when mega evolved)**

**Moves-Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Agility, Assurance, Poison Jab, Endeavor, Fell Stinger, Toxic, Venoshock, Hyper Beam, Protect, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Team, Aerial Ace, Rest, Acrobatics, Payback, Giga Impact, Flash, Swords Dance, Struggle Bug, X-Scissor, Infestation, Poison Jab, Sleep Talk, Rock Smash, Cut, Attract**

***Note the odd coloring suggests it is from somewhere else.***

Finally he did butterfree…

**Butterfree-The Butterfly pokemon**

**It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.**

**Ability-Compound Eyes, and Tinted Lens**

**Gender-Male**

**Moves- Tackle, Bug Bite, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Tailwind, Rage Powder, Safeguard, Captivate, Bug Buzz, Quiver Dance, Toxic, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Solar Beam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Energy Ball, Acrobatics, Giga Impact, Struggle Bug, Flash, Infestation, Rest, Sleep Talk, Dream Eater, U-Turn, Substitute**

Ash looked at his new Pokémon's attacks and were amazed at how strong they have gotten and just how serious they are about training. Ash then sent his beedrill back and got his Gyarados so he could deal with his new Vespiquen. After walking for a little bit he walked into a small clearing upon which he released Gyarados and said to him" Hey buddy we got to deal with this problem if it causes trouble so go behind those bushes and wait please." ("Alright Ash I unleash a Fire Blast if it goes anywhere close to you with a powerful attack.") Gyarados said. "Alright come on out Vespiquen." Ash said as he released the beehive pokemon. The pokemon after being released started to charge up a hyper beam as soon as it saw ash. ("Why have you captured me human"?) The Vespiquen said. "I have caught you because you have caused too much trouble in this forest and for what a tree." Ash said ("You're right… but I did it because I felt alone after being kicked by my daughter…so in a sense I wanted to take my anger out on something and then the beedrill came out of nowhere and I guess I just let my anger out them.") the Vespiquen said with a hint of guilt in her voice as she let the hyper beam lose its power and stop glowing. "Oh I think I understand now because the beedrill were kicked out of their swarms from being different colors and so they went off on their own and met up a little later on and started their own swarm that would only have those two in it… but as the old saying goes you can't stay alone forever, and that was proven true when I caught them and joined their swarm along with the rest of my pokemon… so in a sense you aren't alone and with me you can be the strongest and most beautifulest pokemon to ever roam the pokemon world." Ash stated with seriousness in voice. ("If you can make your pokemon strong I'm sure you can me just as beautiful as a mudkip.") Vespiquen said getting happier every time she thought about getting stronger and beautiful, and with that in mind she decided she would be loyal to Ash and be the best she could be. ("Alright then from now on you have my respect Ash.") Vespiquen said with a voice now full of energy and happiness. "Alright then I may use you in battle every now and then but I will mainly use in contests when we start them." Ash said just as excited. ("Okay Ash but I want to be used at least once in every contest so I think I'll take the battling and getting stronger just like the rest of your pokemon but still have graceful and beautiful moves and combos.") Vespiquen said coming to an agreement with Ash. "Alright then Vespiquen return, you to Gyarados." ash said returning Vespiquen and Gyarados. Ash then turned to his second pokemon Pikachu and said "Ready to continue our adventure buddy because for the next week we will train until we can't train anymore." Pikachu looked at Ash as if deciding if he should say yes before he quickly decided and shook his head up and down meaning yes, and with that Ash and Pikachu find a bigger clearing with a lake and Ash releases all the pokemon he has from their pokeballs to tell them about their training, to which they gladly agreed to.

**Six days later…**

Ash sat down after training his newly caught Pidgeotto and Deino that he caught two days ago while training.

**Flashback: Three days ago…**

_Ash was training and had just told his Pikachu to unleash a thunderbolt when all of a sudden he heard a loud coo as if something had been hit. When he turned around he saw this trainer with a weird bluish blackish pokemon that looked to be blind until he saw hit the bird pokemon it was battling with all its strength as a trainer stood behind just looking at how weak and pathetic his pokemon and after beating the bird pokemon he left the bird alone to die while he released his pokemon declaring it weak. Ash saw that the trainer had hair and goggles but that was all he could notice as he saw the sad look upon the pokemon face when saw how upset it was when he saw his trainer destroy his pokeball in front of his face and kick him before walking away. ("Why did you let me go was I not strong enough…was deino not strong enough."?) The pokemon said while lying down next to the pokemon he defeated crying out tears of sadness. That was when ash had had enough and walked out to comfort the pokemon saying" it's okay Deino I don't find you weak, but I find your trainer inexperienced and not worthy of training pokemon like yourself and this Pidgeotto who by the way are pokemon that become very strong with love and trust." Ash stated showing just how much he cared for pokemon by pulling out two full restores and quickly applying them to the injuries that pokemon had sustained before being tackled by both Pidgeotto and Deino. At this moment Ash took out two pokeballs and placed them in front of them and said "I don't which to battle you and capture you because of how low your energy is so I give the choice of being captured to you." Surprising both thought it over before touching the pokeball which sucked them up causing them to disappear inside by a red light._

**Back to the present…**

Ash was now looking at his two new pokemons data and his Vespiquen seeing as he never got the chance. First he did Pidgeotto…

**Pidgeotto-The Bird pokemon**

**The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away.**

**Gender-Female**

**Abilities-Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, and Big Pecks**

**Moves-Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Tailwind, Mirror Move, Air Slash, Hurricane, Protect, Roost, Frustration, Return, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Façade, Rest, Attract, Round, Steel Wing, Sleep Talk, U-Turn, Substitute, Fly, Giga Impact*, Hyper Beam***

**Note: The odd coloring suggests it is a shiny pokemon.**

Then he scanned Vespiquen…

**Vespiquen-The Beehive pokemon**

**It houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding.**

**Gender-Female**

**Ability-Pressure, and Unnerve**

**Moves-Fell Stinger, Destiny Bond, Sweet Scent, Gust, Poison Sting, Confuse Ray, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Defend Order, Slash, Power Gem, Heal Order, Toxic, Air Slash, Captivate, Attack Order, Swagger, Venoshock, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Frustration, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Facade, Rest, Attract, Giga Impact, Flash, Solar Beam***

***This means this pokemon has an egg move.**

After that he finally scanned Deino's pokeball

**Deino-The Irate Pokemon**

**They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds.**

**Ability-Hustle**

**Gender-Male**

**Moves-Tackle, Dragon Rage, Focus Energy, Bite, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Roar, Crunch, Slam, Dragon Pulse, Work Up, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Scary Face, Hyper Voice, Outrage, Protect, Thief, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Rest, Dragon Tail, Sleep Talk, Substitute, Dark Pulse, Ice Fang*, Fire Fang*, Thunder Fang*, Draco Meteor***

As the pokedex finished Ash let out a whistle at how strong Deino had gotten along with Vespiquen and Pidgeotto. Ash was so impressed he had Pidgeotto battle Gyarados for leadership of the Fearow and the battle lasted a good hour before Pidgeotto was brought down by a thunderbolt. Gyarados was about to let out a roar of victory but stopped as soon as it heard Pidgeotto give out a loud call before glowing white and turning into a bigger bird with long hair with a hint of red and long majestic wings. As the light died down Pidgeot looked at Gyarados with a sense of power before charging up a Hyper Beam and unleashing full force upon the stunned Gyarados causing it to faint from being hit by a direct attack. Gyarados then looked up at Pidgeo and decided this was a clan that truly had a great leader now and he then slithered back to Ash. Pidgeot looked over to Gyarados before letting out a loud cry notifying the Fearow he had that she was the new leader and that she expected great improvement so that they can become the best flock the world has ever seen. The old flock leader fell in love with her and immediately accepted and started to train by her side at all times and for the next few hours Ash saw the look Pidgeot gave the Fearow at its effort and whispered something in his ear that Ash couldn't hear. After that Pidgeot gave a loud call to tell the Fearow to go to their trainer and bow down to the rightful leader of the flock. As all this happened Ash watched as even Pidgeot landed in front of Ash and bowed down to him. "What's going on here Pidgeot?" Ash asked the bird pokemon. (" You're the rightful leader of the flock and I am the co-leader being as you're my trainer which means that you are the leader but all laws of the flock are given to me being as you don't know them which is why I'm the co-leader and you're the leader.") Pidgeot said making Ash think for a little bit. "Alright then as leader of the flock I say we all work hard to achieve what will be ours soon enough… the goal of being the best flock/family." Ash said making the bird all call out a loud chanting of Ash before taking to the skies and resuming their training. Ash then let a smile cross his face as Lucario walked up behind him and said ("So how are we doing Ash?") Ash then said "Hey Lucario. I think you are all working fine but we will be leaving soon so all the pokemon just got to keep up their training and they will be the best in the world." ("Yes and with that being said we need to keep training your Aura as right now you can keep it under control, so now we are going to learn to manipulate it under your commands.") Lucario said "Alright lets go before I get to stiff to move" Ash said as he and Lucario walked off into a clearing and started to train.

**The next day…**

Ash had returned all his pokemon and sent them back to professor Oak except for Pikachu, Lucario, Ho-Oh, Pidgeot, and his two Beedrill. As he was walking through a deeper part of the woods both his beedrill let themselves out and started to buzz very loudly, which in response an even louder buzz was heard making Ash wonder why his beedrill were calling in a swarm of their own kind. His question was soon answered as the beedrill looked at them with awe and amazement but most of all shock. That was when the apparent leader walked out and said ("You were kicked out, why are you back.") ("We came back so I can challenge you for leadership of the swarm again.") His shiny beedrill said making the leader start to laugh. ("What's so funny Dru."?) His beedrill said making the leader stop and look at him because when the leaders secret name is said it means that they are here to challenge you. ("It was you until you said my secret name which means I just got to humiliate you again just to show how much of a weakling you are.") The now named Dru beedrill said, and with that the two started fighting causing the crowd to gasp at how strong this outcast had become since losing position as leader and getting kicked out. That was when Ash saw two stones next him and one of them looked resembled to a beedrills design so he decided he would hold on to the smaller. With that thought ash pulled out a chain and put the stone their while letting hang over his jacket he looked up to see his beedrill losing and rolled him the weird stone. When beedrill saw the stone he picked it up and watched as Ash grabbed his chain right where he put the stone started to be surrounded by rainbow colors and when the light died down their were the beedrill was a another form of it that had three stingers and its needles growing longer while it grew bigger slightly. With this new transformation beedrill got up and charged Dru as he slammed into him he unleashed a powerful hyper beam which in turn nearly killed Dru but just knocked him out. Beedrill then lifted its head and let out a victory roar as he was surrounded by a light and when it died down the original beedrill popped out okay and full of energy. Ash then walked in the clearing pulled out a revive and two full restores. He walked over to his beedrill and healed the injuries before he walked over to Dru and applied the revive and full restore. After a few minutes of talking ash pulled out twenty pokeballs and caught his beedrill's swarm before he returned his two beedrill and sent them to professor oak to have them teach the swarm the training routine.

**A few hours later…**

Ash was walking through a less populated area of viridian forest when he heard a low growl come from behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing to be seen, so he continued to walk forward until he heard the another growl except this time when he turned around he saw a shape that looked dog like. So with that being said Ash just turned back around and continued walking until a dog with an orange muzzle and a black body and three white lines on its back stop him from moving but he wasn't alone for long because soon after a bigger version of what he was looking as stood in the clearing except it had two white horns and a tail that ended in a triangle. ("What are you doing in my territory human… you don't belong here so get lost.") The apparent mother said. After that was said the pokemon started to charge at him only to be hit by a thunder wave which paralyzed the two pokemon. Ash then said "I am not like most humans who would capture you I just want to be friends with all pokemon in the world." Ash then pulled out a couple of paralyze heals and cured the pokemon of paralysis. The pokemon looked at the human before they gave a low growl telling him to follow them. Ash did as he was told and was taken into a clearing where a two very injured pokemon lay. The first one was an all blue pokemon that had dot eyes and a stick mouth. The second pokemon was a bluish color outside of a dark blue on the inside which had two eyes and mouth. Ash quickly recognized them as a ditto and ghastly and pulled out two full restores and applied them to both of the pokemons injuries. After a couple of minutes the ditto woke up and quickly tried to fight ash but calmed down when ash rubbed its hand on its head while the other one was starting to wake it quickly charged up a shadow ball but was stopped the same way was as ditto. A few minutes later Ash got up to leave but before he did he pulled out two pokeballs and placed them in front of the pokemon before saying "you are still too weak to fight so I am giving the choice of being caught to you two." Which shocked both pokemon but quickly got over it as they tapped the ball which made them disappear inside by a red beam and got off the successful capture ping signaling a successful capture, so he pulled out his pokedex and sent his two new pokemon to professor oak. Ash started to walk deeper into the forest when the mother pokemon stopped him. ("Take me with you please. My work here has been done as I have returned the boy to his father and can now leave on a journey and I would like for you to be my trainer and no one else as I saw how those pokemon grew attached to you and realized that you are the perfect trainer for me.") The pokemon said. "Okay well go pokeball." Ash said before he heard the ping and released the pokemon. ("Alright that felt a little weird but other than that I'm feeling alright… my name is Houndoom if you're wondering.") The now known Houndoom said before they started to walk further into the forest.

**Half an hour later…**

Ash had just found out that this houndoom was a pack leader before she gave birth and had to retire so she was just delivering the next leader to personal pack trainers that would train him into an excellent leader like the one she herself had become. He had also found out that the reason fire types were here because of some poachers that she wanted to help eliminate. She just like Pikachu didn't like pokeballs but she didn't like them because she liked the open air better. So while they were walking a few wanted to battle but quickly backed down when they saw houndoom. "Why are they so scared of you?" Ash asked houndoom who said ("They are afraid of me because they tried to attack my little one and got burned by my fire blast.") Houndoom said laughing with a devilish grin that didn't bother ash as he had seen that look enough to not be effected. "Wow I guess I got a good deal running into you then huh." Ash said. ("Yeah plus I make a good help when it comes to any baby pokemon you have since I have raised my own.") Houndoom said. "Yeah I guess so." After that the three walked in silence till they heard what sounded like a cry of pain that the three took off after the noise and ran into a clearing to see a girl crying over her charizard as another trainer smashed two pokeballs under his feet, but it was the blue hair and goggles that made Ash mad as he saw that the trainer was abandoning a green colossal pokemon he noticed was a tyranitar. As he started to make himself shown the boy ran off saying that girl no longer could own charizard. Ash saw this and was about to start chasing him when he heard a cry that said "Oh Charla what are we going to do the second strongest charizard in the valley is enough to handle him but now I can't help you because that boy made me hand him your pokeball before destroying it saying I can't own you anymore." With that said the girl started crying but ash quickly pulled out a full restore and healed the charizard and said "you don't have to listen to him you know." Ash said shocking the girl out of her trance. "Yes I do because we made a bet that if he won he would get charizard but if he lost I would the pokemon that Charla faced but if it ended in a draw we both release our pokemon and can't help them or he will them." The girl said. "Oh then how about I take care of her for you…" Ash started to say but was cut off when the girl said "Lisa my name is Lisa." "Alright Lisa how about I take care of Charla for you then." Ash said which Lisa but she quickly said "Sure…" "Ash" said Ash. "Sure Ash I would love that but promise me you will only use her in pokemon contests and battles against other charizard unless it's an emergency okay." Lisa said to which Ash said "Sure Lisa I promise." At that point Charla had listened to the entire conversation and saw the houndoom and decided he would make an excellent trainer for one such as herself. So with that thought Charla got up walked over to Lisa and hugged her before walking over to Ash and tapping one of the pokeballs on his belt and letting herself be captured. Ash looked shocked at first but quickly said goodbye to Lisa and got her Pokegear number so he could call her and let her know how Charla was doing before Lisa released another Charizard and took off in the air. Ash then pulled out another full restore and applied it to Tyranitar and waited for it to wake up. After a couple of minutes the pokemon woke up and started to cry after being left alone. Ash saw this and released Deino who he had exchanged for Charla so that Deino could talk to Tyranitar being as they had the same trainer. ("Hey pupitar is that you?") Deino said to the tyranitar. ("Deino I thought that he released you?") Tyranitar asked making Deino look sad before he cheered up. ("Yes he did…but I soon found a trainer that decided he wanted to take care of me better than 'he' ever did.") Deino stated looking at Ash and told him to join the conversation. "Hello tyranitar my name is Ash and I saw what your old trainer did to you but I also saw what he didn't see that you had potential but wasn't trained right so I ask you to allow me to take care of you and train you to be the best you can ever be." Ash said. The tyranitar looked shocked to see that this kid is the boy that deino was talking about. As tyranitar looked at the boy it saw the Pikachu and houndoom standing beside him looking ready to protect him at a moments notice. Tyranitar also saw that they exuded power just by looking at how they held themselves up. With all that going through its head it finally came to the decision that it wanted to be with this boy until its old trainer was locked up. So with that all thought out tyranitar walked up to the boy and tapped one of his pokeballs causing tyranitar to be sucked in by a red light and letting off a ping that meant a successful capture then tyranitar's pokeball was sent to professor oak's lab. Ash then recalled deino pulled out his pokedex and sent Deino back to professor Oak's lab as well.

**A few hours later…**

As Ash was walking through the woods he was wondering why in the hell poachers would hide so damn deep in the woods. Just as Ash was about to stop for a rest when he heard a roar as if something was fighting back. He, Pikachu, and houndoom quickly ran in the direction they heard the roar and as they got closer they heard sounds of fighting and when he ran into the clearing he saw a group of people ganging up on a pokemon. The pokemon looked like a dog but was all white and had a black horn and claws firing multiple shadow balls to hold back the poachers. When houndoom saw the poachers she growled as she recognized them as the ones who had taken her from her home. With that in thought Ash called the police before he sent out houndoom to help the pokemon. ("Absol are you alright?") Houndoom said coming up to help absol who answered with a quick ("Yes I am houndoom now please help me?") the now known absol said which made houndoom unleash a full powered fire blast that knocked out all the poachers immediately which shocked absol at how powerful she had become. That was when ash walked into the clearing and tied up the poachers and walked over to the two pokemon where he started to pet houndoom saying "Good girl, I see all that training pulled off that powerful fire blast huh." Absol was about to attack when he realized he had said training which meant that maybe he could become as strong as her so he quickly walked over to the human and nudged him. When ash looked down he saw absol nudging him and started to pet him which made absol tense up before he relaxed into his hand. "Hey absol did you want to come along with me on my journey to become strong enough to handle anything." When absol heard this he jumped up and down before tackling ash and licking his face. When ash got up he pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on his head to which absol happily allowed to be captured. After that ash told houndoom he was going to send her to professor oak's lab with absol and with that he returned her to her pokeball and sent them to professor oak's lab. After that ash continued walking until he found a clearing and set up camp for the night before going to bed.

**The next day…**

Ash and Pikachu were just getting up when all of a sudden a red and purple spider quickly came into the clearing and tried to attack ash for being its territory but was stopped when Pikachu unleashed a thunder attack which barbequed the spider pokemon and then ash threw a pokeball at the downed pokemon which didn't up a fight and then gave off a ping signaling a successful capture. Ash attached the pokeball to his belt and then packed up camp before continuing on his journey to which made the boy and Pikachu happy. A few minutes later ash and Pikachu found a path and they followed until the forest got denser and denser. Just as they thought they found the exit to the forest they actually found a clearing with a lake upon which ash and Pikachu gladly jumped in and started to relax until they heard a loud roar nearby and ash and Pikachu took off after the sound and when they got closer to the sound they found out what the noise was and were shocked when they found a Kingdra battling a Slowking and seeing them evenly matched made it more interesting as Ash watched both pokemon unleash an ice beam that missed each other and instead hit their opponents freezing them completely in ice. Ash quickly had Pikachu break them free with iron tail before he quickly healed them with some full restores and then had them both stop fighting each other and told them that was an excellent fight but with his help they would become stronger and agreed to travel with him. He pulled out two pokeballs and caught the two pokemon and sent them back to the professor's lab after telling them their training routine. A few minutes later and ash and Pikachu were soaking in the water until they heard another louder roar than before which made ash and Pikachu run towards what the sound and found a pokemon smashing its head against rocks and saw another pokemon just barely avoiding it while a third one was getting hungry and smashed its head against a tree making fruit fall and hearing another loud roar he turned his head just in time to see an ursaring come charging from inside the forest and get hit a triple headbutt knocking out before the three pokemon went back to what they were doing before they started to glow white and start to grow. The snake like one grew into a bigger snake and the one that was headbutting rocks grew into a white shell-like pokemon and the that headbutted the tree grew into a sort of shark-like dragon. Ash walked up to them and they started to attack when they saw Pikachu getting ready attack but stopped when the mouse stopped. Ash then walked past them and checked on the Ursaring and saw that it was alright before he pulled out a pokeball and captured it sending it professor oak's lab with a note saying not to release it. After that Ash was about to walk away when he was stopped by the three pokemon who wanted to join his team so he caught them and sent them to professor oak's lab after getting each and every one of them their training routine. After that ash got his ursaring and let out Ariados and ursaring and after getting their loyalty thanks to Pikachu he sent them back to professor oak's lab after giving them their training routine. After that ash and Pikachu went back to the lake and soaked for a couple of hours before they got up got dressed and started to walk into another part of the forest. After a few minutes of walking the duo found themselves on another path and followed it for a while.

**A couple hours later…**

Ash and Pikachu were at the edge of the forest and were about to walk out when a scyther suddenly jumped out the grass to surprise attack ash but to his shock he only got a thunderbolt through his body before Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught it. After that Ash continued walking and came out of the forest in a couple of minutes. As Ash took in the scenery he noticed a stand selling evolutionary items so he walked up and bought two of every item and as a bonus got dozen of each evolutionary stone for free. Ash walked away thanking the man as he put away the box containing the items at the bottom of his pack and continued to walk towards pewter city. A couple minutes later ash entered the pokemon center walked up to nurse joy and asked to get his pokemon healed and if he could get a room for the next week. After paying for the room ash walked up to and entered the room and as soon as he and Pikachu took a shower they got into and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

A/N that is the end of chapter 3 folks hope you enjoyed it. On a further notice Ash's team will be posted at the end of chapter 4 for those that loss of who and what and how many he caught.

With that being said review, follow, and like. No flames. They will be ignored. Although tips I will take.

Druski101 out


	4. Chapter 4 gym time

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokémon translated speech

A/N Alright so in this chapter Ash will be getting someone on the team plus A VERY STINGY Pokémon. Also most of his new that catches you may not see the pokedex entry but he will start saying facts from it. Just know after this next week of training his pokemon some will evolve while others will learn the rest of the moves they can and also descriptions may not be used, so sorry but that's that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but if I did Ash would dominate the Pokémon league.

**Chapter 4: Pewter Gym, Mt. Moon, Cerulean City Gym, Aj and the Pokémon Academy**

A couple minutes later ash entered the Pokémon center walked up to nurse joy and asked to get his Pokémon healed and if he could get a room for the next week. After paying for the room ash walked up to and entered the room and as soon as he and Pikachu took a shower they got into and fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

Ash got up and woke up Pikachu who was asleep next to him and went downstairs to get his Pokémon from nurse joy and then went to a video phone. After talking to professor oak ash got all his pokemon and went to train his pokemon for the next week.

**One week later…**

Ash walked back into the pokemon center after getting his hair cut. He walked up to nurse joy and gave her four pokemon to heal (Pikachu, Lucario, Ho-Oh, and Pidgeot) before he walked to a video phone and dialed professor oak's number and sent back all his pokemon before he left he talked to his mom real quick and had all the money he wouldn't need sent over to her via transfer. After all that happened ash walked over to the gym and when he entered he saw this slightly older teen wearing brown cargo pants with an orange shirt under a green vest with spiky brown hair and eyes that never seem to be open. As Ash walked in he noticed that it was dark and called out "Hello my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet and I'm here to challenge the gym leader." The lights came on and when ash was no longer blinded he saw that the teen had hopped off of his boulder and a battle field had appeared. "If you wish to challenge me with that Pikachu you have no chance of surviving here unless you have a water or grass type." The teen said. "Well don't worry about my team just know I can win without breaking a sweat." Ash said. "Well it seems that I have no choice but to prove you wrong, and my name is brock pewter city gym leader." Said the teen. "Alright this will be a two on two official gym battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Brock Stone of Pewter City, Begin." Said the ref. "Go Geodude/Pidgeot." Said both boys as the said pokemon came out and took up fighting stances. "Alright geodude end this with rollout." Brock said. "Pidgeot counter with hurricane then finish this steel wing." As geodude got closer it was suddenly blown back by a powerful wind which made it stop its attack and was soon slammed into by a steel wing from pidgeot making fly into a wall instantly knocking it out. "Geodude is unable to battle pidgeot wins." Said the ref. "Return Geodude/Pidgeot." Said both boys. "Alright ash now you will face my strongest, go Onyx." Brock said releasing a large rock snake pokemon. "If only you could see my onyx Brock but enough fooling around go Pikachu." Ash said as said pokemon hopped off his usual spot on Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield. "Onyx vs Pikachu begin." The ref said. "Alright onyx use earthquake to end this battle." Brock said. "Haven't you learned anything yet? Pikachu jump in the air to dodge then end this with Extreme Speed Iron Tail combo." Ash said as onyx slammed its tail causing an earthquake that shook the whole field as Pikachu jumped into the air and seemingly disappeared only to reappear slamming its now iron tail into onyx's head instantly knocking it out to out. "Onyx is unable to battle which means Pikachu is the winner and Ash Ketchum of Pallet win." The ref said. While brock stood shocked for about a minute he finally shook himself free of it and walked up to Ash after returning onyx and saying it did a good job. "Well Ash I didn't expect to be beaten so easily but as proof of your victory I present to you the boulder badge." Said brock handing Ash a small grey badge that resembled a boulder. "Thanks brock but I only beat you because I took the time to train my pokemon to a decent level for not my dream but their dream as well." Ash said "I to have a dream… to be the best pokemon breeder in the world…but alas I cannot live because I have to run the gym since my dad left and also take care of my siblings since my mother died." Brock said but the minute ash was about to say something the door bust open and an old guy walked in "It's okay now brock go live your dream for I will retake my position as gym leader." Said the guy taking off his beard and hat and looking exactly like brock except much older. "Father…" Brock started but was interrupted as Flint said "I know if you want to get some things off your chest now is the time to do so." Brock looked like he was about to explode but strangely enough he held up a pen and notepad which his father took and looked curiously but started to scribble down notes as brock was talking a mile a minute about each and every need his son and daughters had and the duties of being a gym leader. "Hold up brock you're going to fast" Flint said waving around his arms in a comically fashion of stop and slow down making Ash laugh. After a couple of minutes Brock spoke up "Alright father see you around later." "Alright son go live your dream and make me and your mother proud." Flint said. Brock then turned to Ash and said "Hey ash can I join you on your journey?" Brock said. "Sure Brock the more the merrier as long as you don't act like a pervert to cute girls in the future like how the plot says you are." Said Ash (What better way to break the fourth wall then to make sure brock isn't a pervert.) "Sure Ash but you might not want to do that anymore I hear there are consequences for breaking the legendary fourth wall." Brock said. "Alright brock I will." Ash said, while flint was wondering what a plot and the fourth wall were but suddenly was blown into a wall and forgot all about it. A few minutes later Ash and Brock were out of the gym and at the pokemon center getting their pokemon healed and then getting a room for the night. After paying for the room Brock took ash around Pewter city stopping at the museum last because ash wanted to explore it himself. After walking around the museum for a few minutes Ash ran into an over happy trainer who declared that his Tyrunt couldn't be beaten by his Pikachu. After a few minutes the two walked out into an open field close to the museum. "Go Tyrunt/Pikachu." Said both boys as said pokemon came onto the field. Ash started off commanding Pikachu "Alright Pikachu use extreme speed and iron tail combo." And with that Pikachu was gone and then appeared above tyrunt and wacked him so hard with his tail that there was a nice sized crater with tyrunt right in the middle of it knocked out. When the kid saw this he threw tyrunt's ball on the ground and smashed it with his feet. "Tyrunt you're weak because you lost to a Pikachu and yet they call you a Royal Heir Pokemon." Said the kid before he stormed off. Ash walked over to Tyrunt and said "Hey tyrunt are you okay? I am sorry for embarrassing you like that but if you give me the chance then I'm sure if we ever met your father you would embarrass him just as much as I embarrassed you today. So do you want to join my team?" Tyrunt looked up at Ash with a look of wonder as it thought of how funny that would be, if he the next in throne could embarrass his own father. With the thought made up it nodded its head and tapped an empty pokeball on his belt and was sucked inside by a red light and gave off the ping which meant a successful capture before Ash walked back in but stopped when he saw a weird gray orb in the center of the crater which reminded him of an aerodactyl's colors so he picked it up and put it in his backpack where he knew it would be safe. After that he went back to the pokemon center and found brock talking to nurse joy. So he walked up and said "Hey Brock and Nurse Joy what're you talking about?" "We were talking about how my dream and if she had any tips for me." Brock said. "Yeah but since I only know how to heal pokemon I just told him whatever would help him, and also here are your pokemon fully healed and rested." Said nurse joy. "Alright thank you nurse joy but I think I am just going to go to bed because I've had more than enough excitement this week." Ash said giving out a yawn that made brock tired to and with that the duo went to sleep. Not so far away coming out of Viridian Forest a girl with red hair and a burnt bike was fuming at a boy she had been following because of her burnt bike.

**The next morning…**

Ash woke up and released his Lucario out so they could meditate before starting their daily training which consisted of practicing learning how to form objects and make barriers and then they did the usual push-ups and sit-ups to keep his body fit and then studying followed by running. All that took three hours. So they usually woke up at 5 O' Clock to 8 O' Clock and then eating practice. "Alright Lucario return. Okay Pikachu lets go." Ash said as he returned his best friend to his pokeball while his trusty yellow mouse jumped on to his shoulder and they headed off.

**A few hours later…**

We now find the duo (Ash and Brock) walking towards Mount Moon after Ash's morning training and brock's tutoring from Nurse Joy (If you know I mean). They walked out of the city and ran into random trainers that had some decent pokemon but otherwise he beat them quite easily. Along the way Ash met up with the red haired girl that ran away screaming once she saw Ariados. After that the duo continued walking when they suddenly heard a scream coming from ahead. So the duo quickly ran forward to find someone being attacked by zubat. Ash came running "Quick Pikachu use thunder bolt to stop those Zubat." Ash commanded ("TAKE THIS! BITCHESSSSSSSSS!") Pikachu said releasing a powerful thunderbolt. The zubat all fell down from the sky with swirls in their eyes. "Go Pokeball." Both boys said as two of the zubat got sucked into the little balls by a red light band gave off a successful ping meaning they were captured. As the duo went to pick up their pokeballs they were suddenly bombarded by a voice that broke their thoughts. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU JUST saved my life and I am very grateful for your help." The scientist said calming down near the end. "What's going on here? Why were those Zubat attacking you? What is your name?" Ash said after getting his hearing back. "Oh right how rude am I. My name is Seymour the scientist and someone has put up lights around the cave and its confusing the pokemon and making them thirsty." Seymour said. "Well we'll help if you let us catch some pokemon along the way okay?" Ash said. "Oh alright I suppose." Seymour agreed after a little bit. "Alright then let's find out who did this." Ash said. After of a couple of minutes of searching Ash and co run into a pair of rocket grunts trying to beat up on a sandshrew and clefairy to which Ash quickly had Pikachu thunderbolt them and sent them flying. After that Ash walked up to the two pokemon and gave them some water to which they happily agreed and quickly drained it before jumping in ash's arms. Ash and co were then led to a cavern with a big gray stone to which Seymour spoke up "Wow the moon stone in real life." Ash just looked at the clefairy in amazement as they came out of nowhere and started to dance around the stone it started to glow and let off dust as the clefairy started to change into a bigger form with pink tube like wings coming out of its back. "Wow this is a once in a lifetime moment and we get to see it." Said the stunned Ash. After a couple of minutes the glowing stone stopped and all the clefable stopped dancing as the one Ash saved walked to the apparent leader and then talked to it for a little bit before walking over to ash and saying ("Hey Ash I would like to join your team and become stronger through beauty and training?") Said the clefable in a somewhat heavenly voice. ("I would like to join your team as well, Ash so that I can become the strongest pokemon in the world.") Said sandshrew. "Alright welcome to the family guys it would be great to have such potential driven pokemon like you on my team." Ash said as he pulled out two pokeballs and tapped the pokemons head before they got sucked up in a red light and let out a ping signifying capture as he let them out to say goodbye to their families before they left. After that the duo left Seymour as he wanted to stay and study the clefairy some more.

**The next day…**

Ash woke up did his training made breakfast before he called professor oak. "Hey professor." Ash said. "Ash my boy how are you?" Oak said. "I'm well professor but do you think you can send all those weights that I didn't want at first because they may come in handy now." Ash said. "Sure ash but I already sent them to Cerulean city just a week ago and they should be there in about three more days okay." Professor Oak said. "Alright professor. Talk to you later bye." Ash said. "Alright ash you to bye." Oak said before hanging up. After a couple of days the duo finally reach cerulean and spend the day exploring before they head to the pokemon center were ash picks up his weights calls the professor and gets all his pokemon before going to bed.

**One week later…**

Ash walks into the pokemon center sweating from all the training he and his pokemon did. Ash thinks back to the first day he started and how he met his onyx's mate.

_Flashback starts six days ago:_

_As ash was walking into the clearing with a lake he quickly realized that something was wrong so he hid behind a rock before a giant rhyhorn and shiny onyx started to duke out but were stopped when they hit an abra which evolved into kadabra and use hypnosis to put them to sleep. That was when ash stepped in and caught all three after he battled the kadabra and won. He then battled rhyhorn and onyx at the same time with one pokemon and won that barely. After all that ash pulled them out along with all his pokemon and gave them all their new training schedule and food they would eat to stay in shape. _

_Three days later…_

_Ash sits upon a rock as he watches his pokemon work and soon enough he starts to join in and by the end of the day he was tired along with all his other pokemon and they immediately fell asleep like one big family._

_Two days later…_

_Ash and his pokemon start to get better and soon the weights are increased to the max and all pokemon get even better. This time as ash watches all his pokemon he feels this tug on his mind as he soon hears a voice "Help me please I'm am hurt and I need help." The voice that sounded young said before it stopped and soon enough it disappeared as ash went back to training._

**Present…**

As ash finished his thoughts he quickly called out the pokemon he had on him and decided he would use Alakazam and Pikachu before he returned them and made his way to the gym. Ash entered the gym and saw that nobody was there so he walked into the aquarium and saw that there was a show going on. When ash sat in the stands he thought 'What the fuck is this shit. I thought this was a gym not a damn beauty contest.' After the show ash walked up to the girls and said "Hello I would like a gym battle?" "sorry we stopped battling after we got decimated by three trainers in a row so we are going to have to just give you the badge seeing as we have only this golden that's too young to battle left." The girl with purple hair said. "Well is there another…" Ash started before he was interrupted by a redheaded girl that seem very mad as she was still holding the burnt bike. "Daisy, Violet, and Lily (I think but will go by that name for now.) We don't give out badges, but because I'm the official leader I will battle this boy." After a couple of minutes we find the redhead known as misty at the battlefield standing on opposite sides. "Just so you know if I win your paying for my bike." Misty said making Pikachu mad as he hoped on the field cheeks sparking as he looked ready to battle. "Alright Pikachu since it seems you want to battle I choose you." Ash said. "Alright misty chooses staryu." Misty said speaking in third person which shocked ash. "Alright pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash commanded. ("Take this! BITCH!") Pikachu shouted releasing a powerful blast of electricity that shocked staryu so hard that when it stopped staryu had a blinking light in its center signaling a fainted pokemon. "Staryu is unable to battle send out your next pokemon" Misty calls back staryu thanking it for a terrific job before calling out her final pokemon. "Alright now misty chooses starmie." Misty said calling out a purple pokemon that resembled a staryu except slightly bigger and purple. "Alright let's end this pikachu. Rain Dance followed by THUNDER!" Ash commanded making pikachu jump into the air summoning a rain storm before using thunder while shouting. ("I LOVE THE RAIN! NOW SAY GOODBYE BITCH! THUNDER!") Pikachu said which made misty jump in fear (Even though she didn't understand it she knew enough about anger to let her know pikachu was beyond dangerous now) at the electric mouse that normally are calm and shy while this one shows power and courage. With that thunder hit making a bright light that lasted for a full minute before disappearing and showing a smirking pikachu and a very knocked out starmie. "S-st-st-starmie is unable t-t-to b-b-battle, so that means Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is declared the winner." Said the ref stuttering at how strong that pikachu is. Misty finally regained her ability to walk and speak and returned starmie before walking over to ash and handing him a cascade badge that resembled a water droplet with a light blue color. "Here you go ash the cascade badge." Misty said. "Alright pikachu we just got a cascade badge." Ash said striking a pose where he held up the badge and had pikachu in the air doing a peace sign. Every girl in the room blushed at how well defined this boy was and was about to say something when he suddenly stopped turned and smiled before he started to head out. "Ash wait up." Said Violet causing ash to stop and turn around. "Yes Violet." Ash said getting a flirtatious with it. When violet noticed this she had a light blush as she said "Ash I was wondering if you would look after our seel for us because it loves to travel but we need a strong trainer and with the way you battled we three sisters have decided to let you keep it as long as you keep in touch with us." "Sure I would love to and here's my number." Ash said exchanging numbers with violet and taking seel's pokeball before he said his final goodbye and then going to the pokemon center and getting a room for the night and allowing brock to continue his studies with nurse joy.

**The next day…**

Ash woke and got his morning ritual done before he woke up brock and they headed out of the pokemon center to continue their journey while they were traveling ash and brock met this boy named AJ who had a harsh way of training his pokemon (Not as harsh as ash's training of course) By attaching weights and having them dive into pools and such. When they looked at the scoreboard it 99 to 0 which meant 99 wins to 0 losses. When ash asked for a challenge he called out sandshrew to which he then agreed after he healed his pokemon. When ash called out his pokemon (surprise) it was also a sandshrew. "Alright Aj let's see how you handle yourself now. Sandshrew use dig." Ash said/commanded to Aj/Sandshrew. "Bad mistake ash. End this sandshrew use earthquake." Aj said. "Sandshrew come out of the ground and use fissure." Ash said calmly? When aj heard this he told his pokemon to dodge but it was too late as sandshrew had fallen in and fainted. "See aj even the best are defeatable and I just want you to remember that okay?" Ash said. "Alright ash but seeing as I lost I still will continue on with dream and start to battle the gyms and while at it train so that when the days comes for our rematch I will win." Aj said. Alright aj see you later." Ash said giving his hand a shake before the two parted ways and let themselves be let free so they don't get overconfident.

**Later that evening…**

Ash and brock were walking through a fog that seemed to have come out of nowhere when they heard some voices talking and realized it was some kids asking this kid on a treadmill some questions that were tricks. All this went on until the kid jimmy (Forgot his name) fell off and the other talked about he was gonna fail and walked off laughing. "Hey are you alright Jimmy, and my name is ash ketchum and I think we go teach those bullies a lesson." Ash said getting mad at how those kids treated jimmy. "No it's alright ash those are my friends." Jimmy said "How are they your friends when they did this to you." Ash said shocked that jimmy called those kids his 'friends'. "They do that to help us lower grades get better. Right now the highest student Giselle is probably as good as a trainer with six badges." Said jimmy making ash face palm and sweat drop at the same time if that' even possible. "Can you take me to her now please?" Ash asked to which jimmy agreed and led them to an outdoor pool where a very curved girl with a nice bust was just getting out making brock nosebleed and ash jaw drop but quickly closed and walked up to her. "Giselle my names ash and I challenge you to a pokemon battle to prove that pokemon with better experience are better than none at all." When Giselle turned around to see who was talking to her she saw a very handsome boy with raven black hair and deep brown eyes that could melt her where she was standing if she could. "Alright ash I accept, but if you lose you take me on a date, and of course if you win I'll let keep this stingy pokemon the academy just caught and left in my position. Deal?" Giselle said trying to get this over with. "Sure." Ash said getting excited. "Alright go Cubone/Pikachu" Ash and Giselle said. Giselle started laughing saying that was a rookie mistake, but only for ash to laugh and call out his first and only two attacks he would need. "Alright let's end this pikachu. Use extreme speed combined with iron tail to end this." Ash commanded. Pikachu immediately disappear and appeared right next to Cubone slamming his tail now made of steel into his body sending him into the wall causing cracks to appear while saying ("Now you see me, and now you don't. Right here BITCH! Take this! Alright I taught that bitch a lesson.") When Giselle saw cubone she was shocked at how powerful that pikachu was and how powerful the stingy pokemon would become if it listened to Ash. She walked over to ash and gave him the pokemon saying "Well ash you won and a deal is a deal. Here is the pokemon but be warned and careful because it doesn't like to listen to people so be careful okay." And with that said she gives ash a kiss on lips before walking into the building. Brock then said "Oh man I am so jealous." Ash walked away from the school and into a clearing and said "Go pokeball." And when it opened a small bird like pokemon came out saying ("What the fuck does a shiny torchic have do to get some damn food.") "Hello torchic I'm your new trainer ash and I was wondering if you would like to become strong enough to show everyone that you're not a weak little pokemon like people think you are." Ash said making torchic come to tears before he ran into ash's arms saying that he would be very loyal and become the strongest blaziken in the world.

To Be Continued…

**A/N so that is the end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the three kanto starters and two giant pokemon (Dragonite and?)**

**And as promised a list of ash's pokemon**

_Ash's pokemon:_

_Pikachu-M_

_Lucario-M_

_Ho-Oh-F_

_Fearow-(x) 41 (21M) (20F)_

_Gyarados-Shiny_

_Onyx-Crystal (Ruby) with X on its head_

_Beedrill- (x) 22 (10M) (10F) (1SM) (1PinkF)_

_Arbok-M_

_Weezing-M_

_Meowth-M_

_Butterfree-M_

_Vespiquen-F_

_Pidgeot-SF_

_Hydreigon-M_

_Charla (Charizard)-F_

_Ditto-SU_

_Gengar-SM_

_Houndoom-F_

_Absol-M_

_Kingdra-F_

_Slowking-M_

_Ursaring-M_

_Dragonite-SM_

_Salamance-SM_

_Garchomp-SM_

_Ariados-F_

_Scyther-M_


	5. Chapter 5 starters and a giant surprise

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokémon translated speech

_**A/N This chapter ash will get quite a few pokemon and from this chapter on I will be uploading a list of ash's pokemon to keep you guys and myself updated.**_

**Chapter 5: The three starters, two giant pokemon, the vermillion gym, and a look into the past**

"Hello torchic I'm your new trainer ash and I was wondering if you would like to become strong enough to show everyone that you're not a weak little pokemon like people think you are." Ash said making torchic come to tears before he ran into ash's arms saying that he would be very loyal and become the strongest blaziken in the world.

**The next day…**

Ash and brock are up and walking into yet another forest when they saw and oddish standing there. "Oh wow brock look it's an oddish." Ash said. "Well ash that's great but let's leave it alone seeing as it looks hurt." Said brock. But ash being ash went out to the oddish and pulled out a full restore and said "It's okay oddish no need to be afraid I'm just going to spray this potion on you so you can get better." Oddish was shocked that this was helping her instead of just trying to catch her. When ash started to spray the potion onto oddish it winced at first but slowly let out a relaxing sigh as the pain started to go away. Unknown to the four pokemon a certain light green pokemon was watching this all go down. He was there just in case the humans did something bad but seeing as they were no harm he quickly revealed himself surprising the humans until they calmed down and started to walk signaling them to follow. A few minutes later ash and co walk into a camp with a cabin. This beautiful girl came out and said "What are you doing…" But was cut off as Bulbasaur said ("Calm down they mean no harm M (Forgot her name so it will be M). I trust them especially the boy.") Which calmed M to a sense. Anyways while they were talking Ash got to know all the pokemon better. All in all there was a Magikarp, two Pidgey, Oddish, fletchling, bellsprout, paras, aron, pink caterpie, wingull, and Bulbasaur and found out that they all want to be strong. This was the start of an everlasting friendship as the Magikarp started to evolve and became a Gyarados that would love and protect ash. The other pokemon all looked at ash as they wanted to become as strong as their friend Magikarp (Gyarados). Ash looked at his new friends in surprise until Bulbasaur stepped forward wanting to battle ash to see if he was worthy of all of these pokemon. Ash happily agreed and started to call out onyx but was stopped when pikachu wanted to battle which he allowed saying go pikachu the honors and walked off to the side to watch the battle. ("Alright Bulbasaur time to show us how strategic you are since I will be battling without my trainer.") Pikachu said making a sign with his paw in the motion of come and get me bitch. ("Alright I always wanted to test a trainers bond so now it is time to see if my theory is right.") Said Bulbasaur as the battle started with pikachu using quick attack and knocking the seed pokemon back before being grabbed by a pair of vines and upon instinct unleashing a very powerful Thundershock turning Bulbasaur to a burnt crisp. Ash then threw a pokeball at the fallen seed pokemon and caught before he caught the others and let them out to say goodbye to M before they left.

**Three days later…**

Ash and brock reached a small rock that was risen up out of nowhere and quickly ran to it upon hearing a cry. Ash and brock found a golden colored pokemon and looked at the charamander in wonder as it turned its head and said ("Are you Ash?") the charamander said which made charamander get and walk towards and talked to the pikachu. ("Is this boy Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?") Charamander said making pikachu say ("Yes. He sure is.") Pikachu said making charamander give out a happy cry of relief as it jumped into Ash's arms and allowed ash to capture it. As Ash released charamander out of his pokeball, this boy with blue hair and goggles with a red handkerchief, and brown vest with black pants, and a brown belt hanging on to one side of his waist as the other stooped lower to the leg walked out demanding, "Hey I was gonna catch that charamander until you just had to come around catch it just as I was about to." "Hey look here little bitch I saw how you treat your pokemon and i know there is no way in hell you are going to get that charamander." Ash said letting his aura flare up as he was getting mad at the boy that said he was gonna catch this charamander and probably hurt it like the other pokemon he has. "Hey lookie here you stupid fucking kid no nobody disrespects me Damien king of them all, so I don't give a fuck about my pokemon as long as they are strong enough to win I don't give a fuck." Damien said making ash really mad, but just as he was about to speak Damien cut him off saying "ill make you a deal Ash. I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If that charamander can beat me I will take it, but if it loses you release it and then bow down to me and apologize for what you said." Damien said with a smirk knowing full well he would win. "Alright I accept." ash said clicking the end button on the Pokegear in his pocket notifying the police of his location. "Alright go wobbufet." Said Damien already having a plan ready. 'He must be really stupid to think I don't know about wobbuffet's attacks' Ash thought which made his Lucario laugh inside of his head. Alright charamander use scratch but when you get close enough switch to flamethrower." Ash commanded. "Alright wobbufet use counter to make that scratch useless" Damien commanded not noticing what ash had said. As the moves were executed wobbufet glowed red ready to counter the scratch attack but got badly burned when it got hit by the flamethrower. When the flames died down it was clear to see that charamander had won and that made Damien mad as he was about to tackle ash an officer jenny came out of nowhere and put handcuffs on his wrists. "You are under arrest for the abusement, and attempted theft of pokemon." Said Officer Jenny. "You have no proof bitch." Damien spat out. "Yes I do you fucking retarded ass kid. We have a recorded message of you saying that if a charamander won a battle against one of your pokemon you would take it plus we now have multiple pokemon that you have abused and will be given to this young man that made the call." Said Officer Jenny looking at ash while handing him sixteen pokeballs and taking Damien away who saying all cuss words and trying to stay mad (A/N LMMFAO at this part.) was to hilarious (A/N I mean have you ever seen someone mouthing off every single word while staying mad the entire time.) Ash released the pokemon and out came Wobbufet, Typhlosion, Politoed, Gyarados, Pikachu (with a pink tail that curved into a heart shape at the end of it), Marowak, Seviper, Phione, Druddigon, Sableye, Cryogonal, Krookodile, Zoroark, Aegislash, Florges, and Trevenant. They all looked around confused until they saw Ash and practically jumped for joy that they were free from Damien and hopefully with a caring trainer. Ash then decided to start training for the next week.

**One week later…**

Ash returned all of his pokemon after he was finished with his training. Well most of his pokemon evolved except for his two new starters. As ash looked upon the training he had done he had been wondering why he was so lucky to have so many brilliant pokemon on his team that wanted to train and become stronger or become more beautiful and strong at the same time. Ash then looked ahead as he returned al his pokemon except for his original four plus his two starters (Pikachu, Lucario, Ho-Oh, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, and Charamander) and woke up brock after his aura training and started to walk down the road only to be stopped by a pitfall that he avoided but brock was not so lucky and pikachu released a thunderbolt shocking a group of squirtle to the point that if asked how it felt they would reply 'shocking.' When ash saw what pikachu did he helped brock out of the hole and walked over to the Squirtle and started to heal them as he healed them they saw the kindness and decided that they would join his team and become stronger. Once ash was done he took notice that one of the Squirtle had a green shell and was a lighter blue than the other Squirtle who had brown shells and light blue skin. As ash was looking over them they all walked up to him and apologized for what they did before asking if they could join him on his journey to become the strongest group of water pokemon there are. Ash happily agreed and pulled out five pokeballs and caught them before he let them out and quickly gave them their training schedule and the food they would eat. HE gave the recipe to brock and oak before he sent them to the lab so that way they could start training. Ash then switched out Pidgeot for his shiny squirtle and continued walking so that when the time came they would be able to evolve and get to know each other.

**Three days later…**

Ash and brock are walking along the beach and decide to play in the water for a little bit. As ash and brock are about to leave a giant krabby the size of Ash attacked pikachu which caused pikachu to use thunder which shocked the krabby so bad that it looked a little burnt after the attack and the light stopped. "Go pokeball." Ash said as he threw the pokeball and caught the giant krabby. Ash and brock then saw a lighthouse and ran towards it hoping to get out of the rain that had suddenly appeared. When ash and brock got to the lighthouse he quickly opened the door after knocking and being allowed to come in. Ash went over to the phone and called professor oak to see how krabby was doing. When ash heard that krabby would be alright then he hung up. After he hung he heard someone call out saying "Hello is anyone there? If there is can you please help me get out of this costume?" replied a giant and apparent living Kabuto? "Ummmmmmmm are you a real live kabuto or a person?" Ash said. "Oh right where are my manners? My name is Bill and I am a pokemon researcher that studies pokemon. I used to be a student of professor oaks and was wondering if you could push the button on this as I have been stuck in this suit for hour." Bill said. "Okay I will help but why are you in this costume anyways?" Ash said as he walked up to the kabuto/bill and found the button before pressing it and took a step back as the costume made a weird mechanical sound before dropping off reveling a sort of young adult with brown hair that quickly sighed as he stretched his muscles out. "Thank you for helping me out. Now I was in the costume because I like to get an inside feeling of what it is like to be that pokemon so I dress up as it allowing me to get inside knowledge." Bill said. "Oh okay then do you have any pokemon that you always wanted to see besides the like 760 pokemon around the world?" Ash asked bill which made his eyes give off a star that meant he did. "Yes there ash. I have always wanted to meet after I heard it call out to me." Said bill as he started to run towards the top of the lighthouse with ash quickly following him up to the top. As soon as they reached the top bill pulled out a recorder and said "One night I heard this sweet voice and started to record it." Bill then hit play and this voice came out singing a song that ash understood as "Please don't leave me alone anymore I just want to be your friend." And it kept repeating those lyrics. Bill then pulled out another device except this time it was an iPod connected to a speaker and said "I think it talks about being lonely and wanting a friend so I made this special recording to say here I am please come." Bill then started playing the sound which sounded if not more beautiful but as beautiful as the voice. Bill and the gang then saw a giant shadow in the distance and bill started going wild and activated some dancing lights so as to signal the pokemon. As it got closer brock suddenly got sad as there was no one to dance with and quickly left saying something about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny not being here to dance. AS the figure approached ash and bill it started to sing "I was had no friends till I met you. Now I will have multiple friends that care about me. You will help me find the truth. Can't wait to meet you because I have been waiting for a while." And it kept singing those verses until it came into clear view to reveal a giant Dragonite. "Aw at last we meet Dragonite." Said an overexcited bill. ("Yes it is good to see you to now little human and Chosen One.") Said the giant Dragonite. "Nice to meet you… hold up do you say chosen one?" Asked a very surprised Ash. ("Yes I said chosen one because I have talked to Arceus before and e said I was to travel with you because you would show me nothing but kindness and as a gift for going with you he would make me super light so I don't cause earthquakes unless I want to and also gave me the ability to not be seen so that you may train me during the day.") Said Dragonite making ash very excited at the thought of getting a very powerful pokemon. "Alright if you want to join me I will capture you and then let you out so that you can talk to bill." Ash said getting a nod from Dragonite before he threw a pokeball that sucked up the giant pokemon and then let off a ping signaling a successful capture as he threw it letting Dragonite out before he clipped the pokeball to his belt before going to bed.

**The next morning…**

Ash woke up and returned Dragonite before doing his daily aura training before he woke up brock and they said goodbye to bill and started to head to vermillion.

**A few hours later…**

Ash and brock walked into the pokemon and got their pokemon healed before they started to go to the gym ash and brock watched as kid with a very damaged rattata come in while its trainer was going crazy saying something about hold on rattata and that Raichu is a monster.

**A few minutes later…**

Ash walked up to the gym doors and kicked them open before walking in and saying "Lt. Surge I challenge you to a gym battle." The gym leader stepped forward. He was a bulky man with blonde spiky hair with green camo pants and a green tanktop. He said to ash "Huh so you're my next challenger? Humph must be baby then seeing as you brought a baby pokemon with you." Lt. Surge said pointing at pikachu before releasing his Raichu which started laughing when it came out. "Hey who are you calling a baby. If anything you're the baby because you are going to lose because I challenge you to a one on one pokemon battle between Raichu and pikachu for the gym badge. Ash said getting a little bit angry. "Okay baby. Ref watch the match. Hey baby that pikachu won't last fifteen seconds." Lt. Surge said. "This will be a one on one pokemon battle between the challenger ash ketchum of pallet town and Lt. Surge of vermillion city. Begin." The ref said as the two evolutions got on the field ready to take down their opponent. "Alright raichu end this with thunder." Surge commanded causing Raichu to unleash a blast of electricity that started to break up the ground. "Pikachu take it." Ash called out making lt. Surge looked shocked that he would say that to his pokemon. When the thunder hit pikachu it started to disappear as it was sucked up by pikachu. "Now pikachu show them a real thunder. Use THUNDER!" Ash commanded. Pikachu then started to store electricity but pikachu soon held on to long and started to turn into a blue ball and jump high into the air before crashing down upon Raichu causing it to faint upon the pressure of the attack. "R-r-r-rai-raichu is unable to b-b-battle which m-m-means ash ketchum and pikachu are the winners." Said the ref still shocked by what he had seen. "Whoa pikachu I think you just learned Fusion Bolt, but I don't see how you learned it if it is Zekrom's signature attack." Ash said a little bit confused. ("Oh that is easy to explain. I was traveling at night once and I got caught in a storm upon which zekrom granted me the ability to use his signature attacks being as I was his son and he also unlocked the ability teravolt for me which means I am fucking awesome.") Pikachu said making ash have this really stupidified look on his face. Ash then shook out of his and walked up to Lt. Surge after congratulating pikachu on learning the attack and got his badge before leaving. Once he was outside the gym he heard a voice in his head saying "'F-f-f-father, mother where are you." This time ash quickly said "'I am right here son please tell me where you are so I can help you." "'Father I am somewhere on a ship. I t-t-think the name of the ship is the S.S Anne. Please father help me." The young voice said. "'I'm on my way son." Ash said before taking off to the pokemon center and getting brock before running full speed to the docks to find his son…

To Be Continued…

**A/N I think this chapter went well so tell me what you think and I will give the choice of one pokemon that ash catches to those that can guess what pokemon ash is calling his 'son'**

_Ash's pokemon:_

_Pikachu-(x) 2 (M) (F with a pink tail)_

_Lucario-M_

_Ho-Oh-F_

_Fearow-(x) 41 (21M) (20F)_

_Gyarados-(x) 3 (SM) (M) (F)_

_Onyx-Crystal (Ruby) with X on its head_

_Beedrill- (x) 22 (10M) (10F) (1SM) (1PinkF)_

_Arbok-M_

_Weezing-M_

_Meowth-M_

_Butterfree-(x) 2 (M) (Pink F)_

_Vespiquen-F_

_Pidgeot-(x) 3 (SF) (F) (M)_

_Hydreigon-M_

_Charla (Charizard)-F_

_Ditto-SUG_

_Gengar-SM_

_Houndoom-F_

_Absol-M_

_Kingdra-F_

_Slowking-M_

_Ursaring-M_

_Dragonite-(x) 2 (SM) (SGiantF)_

_Salamance-SM_

_Garchomp-SM_

_Ariados-F_

_Scyther-M_

Bellosom-F

Talonflame-M

Victreebel-M

Aggron-M

Parasect-M

Pelipper-M

Bulbasuar-SM

Wobbufet-M

Typhlosion-M

Politoed-M

Marowak-F

Seviper-M

Phione-M

Druddigon-M

Sableye-F

Cryogonal-SUG

Zoroark-SM

Aegislash-M

Florges-F

Trevenant-M

Squirtle-SM

Blastoise-(x) 4 x2(M) x2(F)

Charamander-SM

Krabby-GiantM

Mystery Pokemon-?


	6. Chapter 6 A Son

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokémon translated speech

**Chapter 6: ****the birth of a son, S.S Anne, Land Of The Giant Pokemon, Porta Vista, and the other worldly Pokemon**

Ash then shook out of his and walked up to Lt. Surge after congratulating pikachu on learning the attack and got his badge before leaving. Once he was outside the gym he heard a voice in his head saying "'F-f-f-father, mother where are you." This time ash quickly said "'I am right here son please tell me where you are so I can help you." "'Father I am somewhere on a ship. I t-t-think the name of the ship is the S.S Anne. Please father help me." The young voice said. "'I'm on my way son." Ash said before taking off to the pokemon center and getting brock before running full speed to the docks to find his son.

Ash was soon at the dock and looking at the ships names for the S.S Anne. After a couple of minutes of searching ash and brock were about to give up when they saw the name and quickly ran up to it and paid to get on. As soon as Ash and Brock were on the ship he quickly sent out a message by thinking it. Ash was about to give up when all of a sudden "Father is that you?" said the voice making ash relax and respond by saying "Yes it is me and I'm on the ship so I need you to guide me to where you are." Then the young pokemon gave ash directions and was soon at a door that said private do not enter under a sign that said basement. 'What going on in the basement to the point that they have to put private?' thought ash as he opened the door and found a set of stairs to which he walked down quietly and saw a laboratory and saw some weird tubes with a pokemon inside of it looking around until it laid its eyes on ash and quickly said "Father" making ash run forward and start to furiously work at the panel until he heard something draining and looked up to see the pokemon had broken the glass but kept the alarm from going off before it floated over to ash and started to land and stood up to barely standing a few inches above ash himself and said "Father thank you for saving me but right now I think you should catch me before they come and find us. We will talk and catch up later. Also my name is Mewtwo." Said the new known Mewtwo and was captured in a pokeball before ash took off upstairs and locked the door before heading up to his room and hitting his bed before falling asleep.

**A few hours later...**

Ash woke up from his sleep and let out his son. When the ball opened up and released Mewtwo he said "hey son how are you?" to which Mewtwo responded by saying "Hello Father." At this point ash looked at the pokemon and saw that instead of the original white and purple colors it was raven-black where the white should be and green where the purple should be and where the eyes would have been green they were now chocolate brown eyes resembling his own. Ash knew this because Mewtwo had given him a picture of it before coming out of his pokeball. At this point ash and Mewtwo started to talk and get to know each other. After about three hours ash and Mewtwo finally said at the same time "and that takes us to here." Making them bust out in laughter before Mewtwo got serious and said "I still wish to tell you of how they created me…" and with that Mewtwo started to explain how he was created one year ago.

_Flashback one year ago:_

_I had just been created when a person came in and put something called DNA and said that it would link me to the chosen one making me very special and connected to you. They said my powers would be equal to that of mew my mother and could all moves including signature moves thanks to your DNA I could learn signature moves while with a whole lot of Mew's DNA that could fill her body has allowed me to create a new DNA and access to all moves known to pokemon. After this they told me that with all the DNA they took from mew they discarded thinking she was dead which made me heartbroken that my mother might be dead. Well she wasn't as six months later she destroyed the whole lab but since she didn't know about me she left. As it so happened the leader of team rocket Giovanni made me work for him and so after five and a half months I broke free only to be captured again and placed on this ship to be left to die. At that point in time I called you and that just about leads us to here with me finding out that they were going to create another Mewtwo but this one more eviler._

_In the present…_

Ash just stood there shocked as he found out that his son was put through all that and now he was telling him that he would stronger than team rocket and destroy them when the time comes. After all that was said and done ash offered to train his son in the ways of aura. To which he gladly accepted. After that they both went outside and to the pool only for ash to be stopped by multiple girls giving them their phone numbers to which he gladly said he would call before throwing them in the trash and continuing to walk while his son continued to float while people commented about nice costume.

**A few hours later…**

Ash and his son Ash Jr. (A/N ash decided to give Mewtwo a name while in the pool and so he called him Ash Mew Ketchum Jr.) got out of the pool and dried while getting a lot of whistles from the passing girls. When ash walked back to the cabin he suddenly felt something grab his foot making ash swing around and kick the living daylights out of a shiny mew that was trying to talk to ash but got scared and grabbed onto his foot. "Mother." Ash Jr. (Mewtwo) said making ash stop charging an aura sphere and looked down to see that it was a blue mew instead of a pink one. "Yes little one I am your mother the one they took the DNA from and left to die." Said the mew. "Why did you not know about me?" Ash Jr. asked. "I was kept away from you so that I wouldn't take you away from them so I had no clue you existed until I felt the distress calls sent from ash to you and from you to me and started to come here, but me being me I wanted to see if this so called Chosen One would show up and claim his son and he did. Also being that I am your mother means that I will join your father on his journey but he is free to mate with whoever as am i." stated mew sounding proud that she would join her newfound son on his journey with his father. "Alright go pokeball." Ash said as he threw the pokeball and caught the shiny mew before he let her back out and went to sleep with them curled up by him along with pikachu.

**The next morning…**

Ash woke up and returned his new catch mew to her pokeball before he let out Lucario and woke up Mewtwo and went down to dock and started to train using aura which Mewtwo got instantly and caught up to where ash was in no time at all. Then ash let mew out as she started to train her son in the psychic ways which he quickly learned to and had everything there was to learn about psychic in an hour and then learned all there was about aura within three hours before taking care of ashs training and had him know it all within four hours. By that time it was about two O' Clock in the afternoon and people were starting to come onto the deck so he returned mew and Lucario before he walked inside the ship to the dining room where he immediately felt all the dark aura around him which was team rocket and let his anger get ahold of him for a little bit but was calmed down when brock and his son put their hands on him and he cooled down before going off to the different stalls. The first stall he went had an orb like thingy in front of him being sold for a hundred thousand dollars unless you showed that you had extraordinary psychic powers to which his son sat down and let off multiple showings and powers which led to them getting the orb for free which mew than shouted in their heads 'a new toy that I get play with and increase my psychic powers cool.' Which made ash and his son get headaches. The next stall they went to had a drawing going on third place got a kings rock while second place got a choice of the three starter pokemon from Kalos. First place got a pokemon egg plus two starters of their choice from Kalos. Ash and brock plus his son got raffle tickets and sat down to wait for the drawing. When they called the winners ash was first with his second and brock in third place. Brock gave the kings rock to ash because he didn't need it. Next his son chose Chespin and gave it to ash to hold onto (Actually to keep because he is a pokemon) and then ash received an egg that was black with a blue line running through it. Then he chose Fennekin and Froakie and gave them their training Schedule Plus food and gave that information to oak and brock before he sent them away to train on their own. Also ash called the professor and asked to get the limit removed so he could carry as many pokemon as he wanted which the professor happily agreed upon and let ash do that. Ash then walked to the next stall which was a daycare that gave away eggs to trainers they knew they could trust. When the group walked by the daycare couple called them over and let them know that each of them could draw a random pokemon or pick a random egg. Brock chose the egg and received a pink egg (not a mew FYI) ash chose the egg as well and got a pure white egg with a dot of black (Not a reshiram FYI) his son chose a random pokemon and clicked a button which started to randomly spin fast before slowing down and landing on... (Michael Jackson actually I'm just kidding) a Spiritomb's picture appeared, but when the couple brought it out instead of going to his son it went to him. "Excuse me sir but it seems that it has grown attached to you so well let you hold onto to it until your son is on his journey okay?" said the man who was taking care of the daycare. "Okay" Ash said. With that he returned spiritomb and walked away. At the next stall there was this guy having a guessing game where if you guessed ten pokemon in a row correctly you receive a random pokemon. Ash took the challenge along with his son and they both passed with flying colors being as their knowledge of pokemon is very large. When they got the pokemon ash got a Deino and Mewtwo got a Poochyena which ash held onto as they walked towards the last two stalls. The second to last stall was a contest of most beautiful pokemon upon which ash entered Ho-Oh and won badly. As for being the winner he got an egg upon which Ho-Oh came out and attacked the people because the egg was rainbow colored leading to the fact that was her egg but when ash looked closely he could see raven black hair design and chocolate brown dots. When they reached the last stall there was this guy selling twenty Magikarp to which ash bought all of them and had the man arrested for selling pokemon but what ash didn't know was that there were twenty-one and not twenty and the man who bought the first one had just decided to buy but waiting for the right moment to release it. Later that night as Ash walked outside onto the deck he looked out over the ocean somehow knowing that at dinner something would go wrong. At dinner ash had just finished eating over thirty plates when team rocket jumped on stage and said "Give us all your pokemon and no one gets hurt" but ash quickly said to Mewtwo "use teleport to transport everybody and their pokeballs to porta vista before returning yourself to your pokeball after blasting these goofballs away" in less than a minute everything that ash said to do was done and the ship capsized on accident making ash trapped as he called out mew to transport him and brock above water. After that was done ash recalled mew as he released all twenty Magikarp that heard their Magikarp friend in trouble and evolved to help it as it evolved as well and came with five others that were taken down as ash threw six pokeballs and caught them before he was taken to a deserted island in which they fell asleep after brock and ash recalled their pokemon and fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Ash and brock wake up to find themselves still on the island and trying to get off of it. After a few minutes of searching they stop and take a break which is the point where ash scans his son and finds he almost knows all moves including all legendary signature moves except for Kyogres, Groudons, Rayquazas, Arceuss, and Genesects. Which is pretty impressive. After their short break ash and brock did a quick training session in which Mewtwo learned all attacks except for the signatures he was missing. After that they went searching and found some giant robots which ash recognized because of how they sounded and what they looked like. After running around for a bit ash and brock ran into a building to find out that the island was actually owned by team rocket which made ash say one word to Mewtwo which was "Attack." To which Mewtwo teleported those inside a pokemon center on porta vista before appearing in there and turning on the TV as an explosion was heard. "Good job Mewtwo but next time you could try to make it bigger." Which made brock faint from exhaustion and shock and was shortly followed by a smiling ash and Mewtwo.

**The next morning...**

Ash woke up along with Mewtwo and let Lucario out as they did their usual aura training (Just to keep their aura in check so that it doesn't go wild.) and then woke up brock with a good placed thunderbolt from everybody's favorite mouse Pikachu who had been teleported there in the middle of the night because he had been forgotten. After waking brock up ash took out all his Gyarados including his originals and made them fight for leadership. It didn't take long because after three minutes his first Gyarados finally knocked out the last one and roared with victory as he now had his own clan (again). Which means he had officially gotten twenty eight members (twenty nine including himself) and with that ash returned all his Gyarados and got them healed before sending them to professor oak and heading to a very non popular restaurant. Ash walked in talked to the manager walked out went to the most popular and got the person kicked out because he paid and she got mad and confessed everything on tape... which made ash sweatdrop at how easy this had been. Ash then walked back and got the man customers before leaving and continuing further up. After a few minutes ash and brock found a hotel got a room and hit the beds before falling asleep, but what they didn't know was that the person they arrested had a cousin just as evil named Nastina who was currently pouring a weird substance in the water which caused a very bad thing to happen. One of the tentacruel had been hit and instead of dying like the rest of them he grew to the same height as ashs Dragonite and hit Nastina into the police station and started to head towards the city to destroy it out of revenge for his brethren.

**The next morning...**

Ash wakes up knowing that danger was coming and woke up Mewtwo and heading out to the ocean where he felt pure rage heading their way. Instead of waiting ash had Mewtwo carry him using psychic and they met up with the giant tentacruel about thirty miles from the city. Ash then tried to calm it down but it then yelled ("WHO ARE YOU TO SAY CALM DOWN WHEN MY BRETHREN HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF ONE HUMAN THAT I TOOK CRAE OF BUT NOW AM GOING TO DEAL WITH HER KIND AS SHE HAS DONE MINE!") Which made ash look at him before he called out his giant Dragonite and the two duked it out for about an hour before the tentacruel said to stop which then ash returned his pokemon and said "Do you now see that mean and you are going through the same thing. I have been through the same thing as you but instead of death I've been abandoned and it has made me hurt, but like there is a time to mourn I got over it and all I ask is that you calm down and come with me as my pokemon making you the strongest of your kind and so I can find you a mate to repopulate your clan alright." Ash said making the tentacruel think before he nodded thinking this kid was something special. As he was being captured Arceus gave this tentacruel the same gift he gave Dragonite so that ash could train all the time. Plus he gave it the gift to move on land so that ash could train anytime of the day. When ash got back to town he saw that brock was awake and talking a girl only to be stopped when his geodude came out and punched his dick making him tumble over as onix carried him to the ship that would take them to their next destination. Ash and brock boarded the ship that would take eight hours to get to their destination. Ash and brock went the cabin and got in their beds before falling asleep.

**Four hours later...**

Ash and brock wake up to find themselves in the cabin with an alarm clock ringing which was destroyed when it was suddenly thrown by some type of psychic powers (MEWTWO A duh) which made ash run outside as Mewtwo let off a million and one cuss words/phrases (That is a lot of possibilities) that made brock scream in terror as he was still in there. After about a minute ash walked in to see brock curling up and crying like a baby inside his covers and pikachu still asleep? While Mewtwo was sitting in the middle of the room looking quite calm about it all. Ash opened the door all the way and walked in and started to fix it all. Once Mewtwo opened his eyes he quickly started to help ash with all the damage he done because of that infernal sound making device after about thirty minutes and a lot of hard work ash and Mewtwo fixed the room to the point where it looked like nobody was in it. Even brock and pikachu were sleeping peacefully in a psychic hold. When Mewtwo and ash were done they set them on the beds and went out to get some air and their training done. After their training was done ash woke up brock and pikachu and they went to the stadium where they battled someone who had a Dragonite. Ash used pikachu who was hit with thirty thunderbolts where pikachu had so much power that ash said to use a volt tackle but instead of running straight right away it charged it up around its body which generated enough electricity to turn it bright yellow before pikachu ran forward and smashed into Dragonite instantly making it faint. When ash asked pikachu what move that was pikachu simply said ("Bolt Strike.") and walked off smiling as ash and brock with Mewtwo walked away from the now stunned boy. When brock asked ash why he used that strong of an attack ash just said one thing" Accident." Which made brock ctf up at all of these surprising events. After that brock and ash went to the next battle in which ash won along with the rest until the two undefeated kids went head on and pikachu became cloaked in a blinding light before releasing a frozen ball of electricity at its opponent which was a shiny Dragonite that was very powerful. When the attack hit the Dragonite gave up and went down making ash the winner and the kid smile as he now had the perfect pokemon to target. "Well now that that's over it is time for the trade where the last two opponents trade the pokemon they battled with for the other persons pokemon." Said the boy making ash mad that he would say that while the referee said "That is the rule son and by the rule of the pokemon league you must trade that pikachu with this boys Dragonite." Which made Mewtwo teleport them off the ship and onto the dock just as ash let his aura blast making a thirty foot crater that would make Groudon scared of the power. When ash got out of the crater he breathed a few times before he opened his eyes and calmed down enough to the point where he was able to say "They will die if I hear that from them again." before he fell back into the crater only to be caught by a now scared Ghastly that disappeared after it set ash down. When ash woke up he looked around him before realizing that this crater was formed by him. When he looked in the middle ash saw that there was a single pokemon that was scared beyond everything. In the middle of the clearing was a very scared and frightened Mareep. When ash ran to the center of the crater he quickly nursed it back to health and caught it before he ran up the hill and caught the sight of a ghost that was getting on his nerves. He then felt a small headache but fought it off and saw the shocked expression on her face when he felt the headache go away. Ash then walked into the town and got his newest pokemon healed before he went outside to enjoy the festivities. When it was night time ash and brock were about to go to sleep when ash saw this sign that said. Win a pokemon if you can guess how many sesame seeds are in the jar. When ash said the number he was given the choice of getting three random pokemon or three random eggs. Ash chose to get a random egg plus two random pokemon. The pokemon egg was all yellow with brown lines running on side plus brown spikes coming from the bottom. When ash threw the two pokeballs open a cyndaquil and chansey came out. Ash then thanked the man before he walked away and went up a hill to see a statue that looked just like the girl he had seen earlier. When he touched the statue a pokemon jumped out but he quickly used his aura to know that it was a ghastly. "How did you know what was I was," the ghastly said. "I use aura so I can make sure that my mind is safe at all costs and so that I can identify anyone and anything." Ash responded back. "Oh then I would like to join you but only if you can impress the spirit in the stone by finding her a bod she can use as her." Ash then pulls out the all-white egg with black dot and tells the ghastly to tell her to get inside the egg. When ghastly told the statue this a very dark bluish color came out of it and went into the egg. When the spirit entered the egg it started to glow white and change form as it hatched. When the light died down in the eggs place stood a pure white charamander with gold eyes and red fire on its tail surrounded by a black fire. "Thank you for allowing me to live again. For that I will join your team but I do not wish to battle but instead participate in what I believe are called contests." Said the now heavenly like voice of the human/charamander. Ash then caught ghastly and went to the pokemon center, got a room, went to it and opened the door. He then walked over to the bed and fell onto it with a very tired pikachu and Mewtwo and fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

**A/N that is the end of chapter six and guess what Mewtwo is the pokemon ash called son.**

_Ash's pokemon:_

_Pikachu-(x) 2 (M) (F with a pink tail)_

_Lucario-M_

_Ho-Oh-F_

_Fearow-(x) 41 (21M) (20F)_

_Gyarados-(x) 29 (1SM) (14M) 14(F)_

_Onyx-(x) 2 (M Crystal (Ruby) with X on its head) (SF)_

_Beedrill- (x) 22 (10M) (10F) (1SM) (1PinkF)_

_Arbok-M_

_Weezing-M_

_Meowth-M_

_Butterfree-(x) 2 (M) (Pink F)_

_Vespiquen-F_

_Pidgeot-(x) 3 (SF) (F) (M)_

_Hydreigon-M_

_Charla (Charizard)-F_

_Ditto-SUG_

_Gengar-SM_

_Houndoom-F_

_Absol-M_

_Kingdra-F_

_Slowking-M_

_Ursaring-M_

_Dragonite-(x) 2 (SM) (SGiantF)_

_Salamance-SM_

_Garchomp-SM_

_Ariados-F_

_Scyther-M_

_Bellosom-F_

_Talonflame-M_

_Victreebel-M_

_Aggron-M_

_Parasect-M_

_Pelipper-M_

_Bulbasuar-SM _

_Wobbufet-M_

_Typhlosion-M_

_Politoed-M_

_Marowak-F_

_Seviper-M_

_Phione-M_

_Druddigon-M_

_Sableye-F_

_Cryogonal-SUG_

_Zoroark-SM_

_Aegislash-M_

_Florges-F_

_Trevenant-M_

_Squirtle-SM_

_Blastoise-(x) 4 x2(M) x2(F)_

_Charamander-SM_

_Krabby-GiantM_

_Rhydon- GiantM_

_Alakazam- M_

_Clefable- F_

_Sandslash- M_

_Mewtwo- M (with raven black skin and green tail with chocolate eyes)_

_Mew- SF_

_Fennekin- F_

_Froakie- M_

_Chespin- M_

_Spiritomb- F_

_Deino- M_

_Poochyena- M_

_Tentacruel- GiantM_

_Mareep- F_

_Cyndaquil- M_

_Chansey- F_

_Ghastly- M (Other worldly pokemon)_

_Charamander- F (Pure white with gold eyes and red flame on its tail surrounded by a black flame)_

_Egg- Ho-Oh_

_Egg- Pichu_


	7. Chapter 7 Oh no, No BROCK!

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokémon translated speech

**A/N I have decided to make this chapter a little bit longer. I am trying for three thousand words per chapter. Also brock will be leaving (makes me very sad)**

**Chapter 7: saffron city, lavender town, saffron city adventure 2, the raging monkey, celadon city, the perfect breeders, and brock leaves**

Ash then caught ghastly and went to the pokemon center, got a room, went to it and opened the door. He then walked over to the bed and fell onto it with a very tired pikachu and Mewtwo and fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Ash woke up to the sound of crying and looked to his right to see a brunette with a bandanna crying over a boy with hair and glasses mumbling "No" and "Why" over and over which made ash walk up and say "What happened?" to which she continued crying before she looked up and said to no one "May your soul be able to rest in peace brother and that Drew can avenge you by killing Ash." When ash heard his name he woke in a cold sweat to see that pikachu was worried about his friend and Mewtwo looking very scared as ash was sweating and seemed very cold. "What's wrong?" Ash said which made Mewtwo flip as he shouted "What's wrong? He wakes up from a nightmare in which he was surrounded by black aura and he asks what's wrong. Can you believe him?" which made ash say "I was surrounded by black aura what does that mean?" which made Lucario pop out and say "when you are surrounded by black aura it means you are in pain and may do the most evilest of all things like steal pokemon or take over the world. It could also mean that you are in pain or having a nightmare." Which made ash nod in understanding before he walked off and did his training while his son had peeked into his mind and saw the dream which made Mewtwo look at the girl and wonder who she is. He soon dismissed it and made his way over to ash and Lucario who were finishing up their training for the day. Ash and Lucario walked into saffron city only for ash to stop and look around as he felt a strong psychic energy calling to Mewtwo which he dismissed as he was way stronger than that. Ash and Mewtwo along with brock walked up to the gym and opened the door. When they got inside ash and co were stopped by a person who said "You are not worthy to be here as only psychics are allowed here." That was when mew spoke up saying "'Ash you have the powers of a psychic, but I never told you as you were still training your aura. Being as you don't know how to use it I am giving you an instruction manual you can learn right away so prove him wrong and show just how strong you are." Which made ash laugh as the guy finally bent the spoon which then ash grabbed a perfectly straight spoon and when he looked at it bent to a point where it couldn't bend no more in less than a second making the guy look stupid as he led them to the battlefield where there was a girl wearing white pants with a pink shirt and holding a doll in her arms who looked at the man causing him to run away in fear. Ash looked at the girl and saw her immense psychic powers making him laugh at how strong she thought she was. "If you are here for a battle I want you to know that if you lose then you will have to play with me for the rest of your lives." Said the girl as ash read her mind and said "If I win Sabrina you have to stop using your psychic powers for your own needs and stop being so cruel." "Okay then let's begin go Alakazam." Sabrina said which ash then called out "Mewtwo I choose you." Which caused Mewtwo to disappear and then reappear on the field in a blinding blue light saying "I will not lose." The minute Mewtwo entered the field he heard ash say in his mind "'this battle is yours have fun" ash then sat down and started to meditate as he started to clash with Sabrina's evilness. First he broke all bonds she had with her pokemon so he wouldn't injure them before he started to fight with the energy which was one putting up one hell of a fight but as he looked he saw it was getting tired and so with a final pull he separated the two from each other which the energy then went into ash and they fought for control over the power and body. This lasted for about a day in his head but only thirty seconds in real life as he finally delivered the final blow and the psychic power he had gained just decided to put this aside and touched ash engulfing him to the deepest part of his mind where he saw the same brunette girl except this time it was a picture and next to it was an evil figure that represented his dark side (Anyone think of star wars even though it isn't) as he approached it he saw it was crying. "Hey what's wrong me?" Ash said. "Everything is wrong because I don't fit in anywhere as nobody was able to beat me before but you just did so I pulled you to where you would see how I live. In the dark all alone." Said Ash D (D=Dark) "You don't have to be just come with me and share your essence with me and we can become one better person that represents both halves of Yin-Yang." Said ash which made ash D smile before they walked up to each other and were engulfed on a bright flash of light before ash woke up (or so he thought) and looked around as he now could see everything's dark side but quickly dismissed the new ability before he walked up to the now happy Sabrina who had released her parents and were enjoying their time as ash looked on the battlefield he saw a now very destroyed field with a very angry Mewtwo cheering victory as he had badly knocked out the Alakazam who was not prepared to take a Techno Blast. Ash walked over to Sabrina and said "that was a great experience for my pokemon but I need you to know that you will be tired for about three days or so as I pushed you beyond your psychic reserves fighting the evil side of you which was actually the dark side of all psychic but is now tamed as to which is why my voice is deeper being as we have become a representation of combine forces working for the good of people to show that even the evil people can be the best." "Well thanks for freeing me and here is the marsh badge. Also if you have time if you pass through here again please visit me as I may have something nice planned." Said Sabrina handing ash a badge that looked like a gold button without the holes in the middle. With that all done ash and co walked back to the pokemon center in which ash fell asleep after handing nurse joy his pokemon.

**He next morning...**

Ash and Mewtwo woke up and did their usual training and then woke up brock and pikachu. Ash then s pulled out mew and had her and Mewtwo teach all about both sides of psychic powers known as telepathy and telekinesis. Ash learned both in less than three hours, although he was sure going to give his son a very good lesson in pain during their weeklong training on their way to lavender town. They quickly found a clearing and ash got all his pokemon before he released them all and said one word with a very sadistic way scaring Mewtwo as he could no longer read his father's mind making him very scared "Train." Upon which half the pokemon looked at Mewtwo seeing as he was the most nervous (even if it was the first he had actually partaken in the training) and knew the way ash was he must have something to do with it. Ash quickly issued all the training and walked up to Mewtwo and said "It's time for judgment." Making Mewtwo try to run away but was stopped by his mother and father. "Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Mewtwo started to yell as he was dragged away.

**One week later...**

Ash and mew let Mewtwo go as he had finally mastered the ruler land, sea, and the sky's signature moves. Which was hell for the last three days of Mewtwo as he had been forced to do the training fast and learn quickly. Which wasn't easy as he had been brought to the three and when he was finally done he had collapsed as the sea and land pokemon went back to sleeping until they were woken up while the ruler of the skies flew away laughing at how much this kid has to learn. After that ash had put Mewtwo through hell as he finally caught up with the other pokemon and not given a single break while his mother was allowed time and was able to take breaks which made Mewtwo mad and he quickly caught before passing all the pokemons training except for ashs three unevolved starters and his pikachu. No matter how hard Mewtwo tried he couldn't get nowhere near them, but on the last day he passed all the starters except for charamander and pikachu. When ash saw this he quickly stopped the training and allowed everyone to have a break, but Mewtwo just walked away knowing he wouldn't be getting one and was about to continue training when he heard "hey son come on over here and take a break you earned it." Upon which Mewtwo stood shocked for a little bit before he came to his senses and hurried over before he sat down and started to eat like ash. "Okay son calm down. I mean I know this is the first break I allowed you but I gave it to you because I can't stop myself from giving my top three pokemon a break. You, charamander, and pikachu all earned your spots. So for now let's just eat and enjoy our last day out here training." When ash said all the pokemon looked sad at first but then got happy as they knew they were going to eventually get picked. At that point ash saw a bright glow coming from his bag. Ash opened his bag and took out the incubator before removing the lid and stepping aside as his two pikachu walked up to it. When the two got their the egg stopped glowing and died down to reveal a little Pichu that looked up to see his parents (Pikachu and a pink tailed pikachu). He got up and walked over to them before he looked around to see all these weird looking pokemon and so he said ("M-m-m-mom-mommy and D-d-d-dad-daddy who are all these weird looking pokemon.") upon which said pokemon laughed and introduced themselves. Ash was the last as he walked over he caught Pichu before he let it back out and said "I am your God-Father Ash Ketchum and with the permission of your father I would like to name you." Upon which ash looked at pikachu who nodded along with his new mate. "From now on you shall be named Storm." Ash then looked at pikachu who was smiling at the name while his mate had sparkly eyes as she knew her son was now destined for great things. After this was established pikachu walked over to Pichu and bit paw and then bit his own before he put them together sharing their blood as pikachu and Pichu became real father and son while pikachu passed on his abilities and signature moves. Pichu looked up at ash and smiled before he curled up and fell asleep upon which ash returned all his pokemon and sent them away except for Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Mew, Lucario, and his three starters. Ash then walked out of the woods and on to lavender town where he met brock at the pokemon center and got his pokemon healed and went up to the pokemon tower only to be stopped by an old man who looked at Mewtwo and got scared saying "S-s-s-sir I can't let you go in there with Mewtwo." Said the man making ash surprised at how he knew who Mewtwo is. "How do you know he is Mewtwo?" Ash said. "I'm Mr. Fuji and I helped create Mewtwo. But why is this one not white and purple because that's what the other one looks like." Said Mr. Fuji. "This one was created from a shiny mew and my own DNA which is why he looks different and to answer your question he is not evil like the Mewtwo you created but I imagine that you will see that I mean no harm and let me enter the tower to solve your little ghost dilemma." Ash said which shocked Mr. Fuji so much all he did was nod his head before ash went into the tower and started to look around and was soon trapped under a chandelier and had his soul pulled out of his body. Ash looked at his body and then back at the pokemon who had did this and saw that it was a haunter that looked very sad. When ash saw this he tried to float up to the ghost but it just floated away before ash spoke up saying "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" ("I am crying because you have died along with that pikachu of yours.") Making the haunter look even sadder. "Actually I am just extremely knocked out that's all. I mean all I have to do is go back into my body and I will wake up. The same goes for pikachu right here so if you want to play now is the time as any." Which made haunter happy as he led them to a room where a ghastly and Gengar looked very playful. Ash shouted "IT'S PLAY TIME!" before he ran over and jumped on Gengar's back before ash started to run away from the now very happy Gengar.

**Three days later...**

Ash woke up to see his new friends laying down and so he got up and did his aura training with his son before he went back up and woke up pikachu who was happy to see ash and immediately jumped into his friends arms. Ash then woke up the ghost pokemon and told them he had to leave. They started to cry but the ash said "hey maybe you guys can join me on my journey so that ways we can always play with each other, plus we could learn some new tricks." Which made them jump for joy as they thought of all the trouble they could cause because of their strength and superior tricks. So they agreed and ash went down to his body and layed back into it along with pikachu and went to sleep only to wake up a few minutes later to see his son and his ghost friends jumping for joy. They walked out of the tower to see Mr. Fuji standing there with a shocked face that ash was still okay. "You lived. I thought you were dead after the first day so I waited and when you didn't come back I was coming here to check on you and to pay respects if you died when you walked out." "Well I am here now and so if I may can you please give me a poke flute so I can wake up some sleeping pokemon if I meet any." Said ash. "Sure here you go." Said the old man handing ash a flute with a pokeball on it making it look really cool. Ash grabbed the poke flute and walked away saying thanks before he found brock and told him to come on because they were leaving.

**Three days later...**

We find ash and his three mischievous ghost pokemon learning all about the pranks and tricks if this world. After about three hours of reading and another eight hours of practicing ash and his ghost pokemon could pull any prank and trick that ever existed. After that ash and his new pokemon plus pikachu and his son walked out of the forest they practiced in and returned the books they 'borrowed' and then started to explore town as they were walking through many girls stopped and drooled at the sight of ash. As he walked by one girl he instantly saw her drool but what made him surprised was that it was the girl from his dreams, and sure enough there was the little boy and some green haired kid he didn't recognize who got mad at him and walked up to him dragging the girl with him by her hand. "Hey you nobody stares at my May like that except for me understand. Nobody and I mean nobody even looks at her because I am Drew Larousse with my beautiful girlfriend...oof." said the green haired kid now known as drew as he was kneed in his nuts by none other than May who was mad and yelled "Fuck you Drew I am not your girlfriend. In fact I would rather kill myself than be with you." As she finished her statement she started to run away before she bumped into a wall? When she looked up she saw the boy she was drooling over earlier just looking at the boy with pure hatred as Mewtwo knew exactly about the dream he picked up the green haired kid and threw him in the nearest trash can head first. When ash saw this he knew that Mewtwo knew of his nightmare. So he walked over to May and asked her if that was her boyfriend she immediately said "Yes he was until he started to abuse me because I am such a pretty virgin ready to be plucked. He also tried to kiss me multiple times but he always ended up grabbing my chest and getting kneed in his balls so he never got my first kiss although he did try to rape me yesterday but stopped when I said Go Fuck Yourself and rammed my foot into his balls before getting up and trying to get him arrested but ended up getting sent home as he had already come and said that a random girl had attacked him so they didn't believe me. Then when I saw you and heard what drew said it took over the edge and I kneed him in the balls. So to answer your question no he is not my boyfriend. Also my name is May and I am a pokemon coordinator." Ash stood shocked at what he had heard but calmed himself down enough to answer her question by saying "What do you really want Bonnie." To which she was shocked and tried to attack him only to throw her in the same trash bin as Clyde while ash threw the costume off the pokemon to see an injured Kirlia barely able to stand up and when she did she said "Thank You Ash." Before passing out and ash running over to pick her up. After he did that he had Mewtwo lock those to in a psychic before they ran to officer Jenny and turned in the miscreants and claiming the reward of a million pokedollars plus an official officer badge for the International Police which he accepted but said would never officially join but if he was really ever needed to call on Red (his police codename almost like looker has one but he used my favorite color 'what a coincidence.) ash then went to the pokemon center and got Kirlia healed up. Three hours later nurse joy walked back in with a happy smile on her face saying "Ash you got here just in time. If you had wasted another moment getting here that Kirlia probably would have died, but if you really want to know she is alright and only you can see her being as that you are the only one she wants to see." "Alright nurse joy lead the way." Ash said following nurse joy. After a few minutes they arrived at the door and walked in. after they walked in nurse joy walked out and closed the door behind herself crying as she didn't tell ash that she was... Ash walked over to Kirlia who was holding onto a single egg protectively. When ash spoke up he said "Who's the father?" to which Kirlia turned around and started to cry as she said "You are because your DNA was inserted into the egg while I was still giving birth. The father father is Clyde's Charizard that was black with red on the underside of its wings. When he took me as his own I was sad but knew I had to do it none the less as I didn't want to take on an onix anymore. After I found out I was having an egg. I told Clyde who told Charizard to protect me. Three days later he walks up to me with a needle saying ash ketchum's blood will make the pokemon stronger so don't move. Three months later I lay the egg and it was hidden from him as Charizard helped me so I told him and he promised to keep his mouth shut. Three days later I feel a pull and then see you. When bonnie looks at you I knew it was time to leave so I grabbed charizard's pokeball and stood there while they acted out a plan to capture you. When I saw you I felt a connection come from the egg and knew you were ash so after you came to me and pulled off the costume I said thank you before passing out." She said handing ash what he guessed was charizard's pokeball. "Alright come on out Charizard." Ash said releasing Charizard who came out looking scared like he was gonna be beat, but when he came out he looked around confused until he laid his eyes on ash and saw that this trainer was the one who called him out which meant he was free from clyde's abusement. He walked over to ash nuzzling his chest as if to say I am just a big softie on the inside. Ash whispered something in his ear which made him look towards the bed before running over to it saying ("Please forgive me but clyde told me to do that to you I never meant to hurt you but seeing as we have a kid now I would like you to be my mate under Ash so that we may become stronger as a team.") "Sure Charizard I forgive you but don't ever do that to another girl from now on understand." Said Kirlia earning a salute from Charizard who said" yes ma'am I only did to others because Clyde and bonnie made me do it so I apologize but I didn't want to face a whip.") "It's okay we have a new trainer and a kid on the way. As long as we are together i will always be happy." Said Kirlia as ash called them back to their pokeballs before putting the egg in an incubator before getting a room for the night.

**The next morning...**

Ash woke up to see his son and pikachu sleeping peacefully beside him so he just went back to sleep. Four hours later ash woke up to see his pokemon just now waking up. Ash got up and went outside and released his newest pokemon and said that from now on they were to be family of ash's growing family. They were to be like a brother and sister to all the other pokemon, but be mother and father to their kid. Ash then got the egg out of his bag and handed it to kirlia who started to warm it up while Charizard started to protect her from anything that didn't belong to ash (I.e. wild pokemon and trainers pokemon) so that they were safe. Ash and his pokemon started to walk towards celadon city only to run into trouble as they were eating a wild mankey had messed with ash's hat and kirlia which made his Charizard roast the monkey which made him so mad he evolved and started to go on a rampage before he was burned by his charamander. Ash then threw a pokeball and caught the monkey before he let him out and got his respect returning him before they continued eating. AS ash and brock were about to enter celadon city the egg started glowing which made ash stop and call out his pokemon to tell them the news. After the glow died down ash and his pokemon saw a raven black charamander with chocolate brown eyes and a white flame on its tail surrounded by a bigger blue flame. When it opened its eyes it got to know everyone around and was caught before he was rereleased so he could be with his parents (From now on if ash has an egg where he has that pokemon already he will be the godfather) before he returned everyone except his newborn and his parents (Charamander's of course) and the gang continued walking into the town. They walked up to the pokemon center and got a room for the night as they went to it. Ash and the gang got into bed and fell asleep from the tiring day.

**The next day...**

Ash and brock wake up and head to the gym where they find Erika is teaching a class on perfume upon which ash sneezes and says "man this is why I don't like perfume." Which made the girls in the room look at him as he continued to sneeze and saw that that was why he had said that. "Young man are you alright?" said a blue haired girl. "Yes I am thank you very much. It is I like perfume but it makes sneeze a lot so I try to avoid being around it too much, but anyways can I get a gym battle?" Said Ash. "Sure kid I will gladly battle you. Oh yeah and my name is Erika" Said Erika. "This will be a gym battle between ash ketchum of pallet town and the gym leader Erika of Celadon city. Begin." Said the ref. "Go charamander/Tangela." And the battle started with ash taking down Erika's Bulbasaur and tangela with charamander before it lost to her gloom and he pulled out M (The maiden turned to stone) and won the battle with a well-placed flamethrower. Ash then walked up to Erika and received the rainbow badge. Which was shaped like a flower with the colors of a rainbow. Ash and brock then went to the pokemon center where they found out Suzy was in town.

**A few hours later...**

Ash and brock are walking through the breeding district when they come upon a shop where a girl was. Brock immediately went up to the girl and said he wanted to be her apprentice. Ash walked over to the vulpix and talked to it while brock and suzy where making grunts and groans in a separate room. Ash found out that vulpix just wanted to be left alone so that it could be pretty for contests. A few hours later and ash had learned just about everything he could from the books suzy had. He had learned everything from how to groom a pokemon to how to make them friendlier to them. He even learned how to massage pokemon so that their muscles are relaxed after a battle. After a few hours brock and suzy came out of the room with a golden glow on their faces. While they were talking ash called the professor and asked how his pokemon were and if they were causing any problems. When he said that they were fine he hung up and called his mom and told her how he was doing so far. He told her of how he had met this spirit and she was now resting peacefully thanks to ash. When he had finished talking to his mother he walked over to where suzy and brock were talking and said he was going to go to the casino. Ash walked up to the counter and got a coin case. He then walked over to the slots after buying nine coins. Three hours later we find ash cashing his coins in for the tms fire blast, blizzard, and thunder. He also got fir, thunder, and ice fang. He then got fire, ice, and thunder punch. With the first two cases of coins spent he walked over and bought a porygon who happily floated around ash upon seeing its new trainer. Ash then let it stay out as he walked back to suzy's store and walked in to find brock on one knee asking suzy to marry him upon which she said yes and brock slipped a ring on her finger before getting off his knee and walking over to ash saying "Ash from this day on I will be traveling with suzy so I wish you luck on your journey and also here is her Pokegear number so we can talk anytime okay." Which made ash start to cry as he said "Alright brock good luck with your fiancé and remember no other girls can be with as long as your with suzy so good luck and goodbye." And then he gave a quick hug to brock and one to suzy saying congratulations before he walked out the store and started to run away crying with mewtwo pikachu and porygon chasing after him. When they reached the outskirts ash stopped and said "I'm alright guys. It just won't be the same without brock that's all. I just hope he has fun with suzy and achieves his dream. For now though let's just hold our heads high and continue our journey." He then started to walk forward to continue his journey.

**A/N this is chapter 7 and I am also gonna start posting a Dark naruto story called Naruto- The Dark Warrior so I ask you to check it out.**

_Pikachu-(x) 2 (M) (F with a pink tail)_

_Lucario-M_

_Ho-Oh-F_

_Fearow-(x) 41 (21M) (20F)_

_Gyarados-(x) 29 (1SM) (14M) 14(F)_

_Onyx-(x) 2 (M Crystal (Ruby) with X on its head) (SF)_

_Beedrill- (x) 22 (10M) (10F) (1SM) (1PinkF)_

_Arbok-M_

_Weezing-M_

_Meowth-M_

_Butterfree-(x) 2 (M) (Pink F)_

_Vespiquen-F_

_Pidgeot-(x) 3 (SF) (F) (M)_

_Hydreigon-M_

_Charizard-(x) 2 (Charla F) (SM)_

_Ditto-SUG_

_Gengar-(x) 2 (M) (SM)_

_Houndoom-F_

_Absol-M_

_Kingdra-F_

_Slowking-M_

_Ursaring-M_

_Dragonite-(x) 2 (SM) (SGiantF)_

_Salamance-SM_

_Garchomp-SM_

_Ariados-F_

_Scyther-M_

_Bellosom-F_

_Talonflame-M_

_Victreebel-M_

_Aggron-M_

_Parasect-M_

_Pelipper-M_

_Bulbasuar-SM _

_Wobbufet-M_

_Typhlosion-M_

_Politoed-M_

_Marowak-F_

_Seviper-M_

_Phione-M_

_Druddigon-M_

_Sableye-F_

_Cryogonal-SUG_

_Zoroark-SM_

_Aegislash-M_

_Florges-F_

_Trevenant-M_

_Squirtle-SM_

_Blastoise-(x) 4 x2(M) x2(F)_

_Krabby-GiantM_

_Rhydon- GiantM_

_Alakazam- M_

_Clefable- F_

_Sandslash- M_

_Mewtwo- M (with raven black skin and green tail with chocolate eyes)_

_Mew- SF_

_Fennekin- F_

_Froakie- M_

_Chespin- M_

_Spiritomb- F_

_Deino- M_

_Poochyena- M_

_Tentacruel- GiantM_

_Mareep- F_

_Cyndaquil- M_

_Chansey- F_

_Ghastly- M (Other worldly pokemon)_

_Charamander-(x) 3 (F Pure white with gold eyes and a red flame on its tail surrounded by a black flame) (SM) (M raven black with chocolate brown eyes a white flame on it tail surrounded by a blue flame)_

_Ghastly- M_

_Haunter- M_

_Kirlia- F_

_Pichu- M_

_Primeape- M_

_Porygon- UG_

_Egg- Ho-Oh_


	8. Chapter 8 The Couple Starts Out

"Speech" talking

'Speech' thoughts

"'speech" telepathy

("Speech") Pokémon translated speech

**A/N alright chapter 8 is here and getting ready to reintroduce one of the favorites in the poll.**

**Chapter 8: P1 Championship, What is wrong with Sabrina, The power plant problems, the diglett troubles, the pokemon annual race, the sixth gym.**

He then started to walk forward to continue his journey.

Ash was walking along the road crying as he left his first friend that he thought would never abandon him but he knew that he would hold brock from his dream as he had not wanted to hold back his friend from traveling with his fiancé and he sure didn't want to be a burden. Although he had learned to cook (Courtesy of Brock and Nurse Joy's) and breed he still talked to brock via xtransceiver and learned that they would get married after the Indigo Plateau and then go on a honey moon to the orange islands (Where they will travel with ash. YAY!) And was even asked to be the best man at the wedding. After that ash was brought out of his consciousness when he saw a hitmonchan standing around as if looking for a challenge. Ash walked up to it with pikachu and told his yellow partner to use mega punch followed by mega kick. When pikachu knocked the hitmonchan flat on its ass its trainer came out of nowhere looking at his knocked out friend and the smirking pikachu who was standing over it. When the trainer saw that his hitmonchan had fainted he nearly ran away scared at the thought of just how strong this pikachu really was. When he walked up to ash he saw that ash was looking calmly but had red cheeks that made it look like he had just been crying. "Hey kid what's wrong it looks like you have been crying." Said the trainer of hitmonchan. "Yeah I'm alright I just cried because my first friend had to leave to be with the woman he loved and it is just taking its toll on my heart and mind. I mean he was my friend and we were starting to become like brothers and now it is like our bond has become stronger because I know we will meet again and I just hope that we don't hate each other but instead treat each other with the upmost respect and trust." Ash said making the trainer looked shocked at how the boy was just willing to become brothers with someone he traveled with must mean that they had been very good friends and trusted each other with a lot of things, but what he doesn't understand is why this kid just up and started to cry for his friend that he would see again as he looked at the kid who had begun to cry again at the thought of his best friend. When ash finally stopped crying he looked up to see a girl walking towards them with a slight smile on her lips. When the girl walked up to the trainer she said "Father you see that this kid could win the tournament and you don't even need to participate and plus you could spend more time with me and mom." Said the girl. "Alright Alena (Forgot her name) I will quit and let this kid win the P1 Championship." Said the man. "Thanks father and now boy..." Said Alena before ash interrupted saying "Ash. My name is ash." "Well ash I and my father leave the winning of the P1 Championship in your hands." Finished the girl. "Okay I will win this tournament for you if it is the last thing I do." Ash said with determination as he and Alena along with her father started to walk towards a building that had the symbol of fighting types which meant ash would have to use Lucario or Primeape (Of course he picks Primeape.) And takes Primeape's pokeball out and lets his friend out. When Ash registers for the tournament he uses Primeape and wins against a machop, machoke, machamp, hitmonlee, and hitmontop upon which Primeape was given a shiny gold belt and was offered by Anthony (I think that is his name.) To have him train Primeape upon which he denied saying he was going to train the pokemon himself. When ash was about to leave he pulled out Primeape's pokeball and let him out to say "Okay buddy now is the time to decide if you want to stay with me or train under someone else." Upon which Primeape said ("I wish to stay with you because of how much trust you had in Me.") where ash started to cry as he ran over to Primeape and hugged him like it was the end of the world. When they separated they looked at each other before ash called pikachu and mewtwo over and told them that he would be leaving out his Primeape for about a week so that they could bond and that he was checking with them to see if there was a problem upon which they said there was not a single problem.

The four started to walk towards a pokemon center when a bright flash of light appeared in front of them as Sabrina who now was a ten year old because of losing her seriousness and now walked over to ash before she tackled him and started to talk at a very fast pace. She said 'AshwhereyouImissedyousomuchbutcouldn'tseeyousoiteleportedtowhereyouwereafterIsensedyouheadingtomyfavoriteplacetobewhichjustsohappenstomeanwecansometimetogether. So... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" When ash finally deciphered what she said he said "Oh okay Sabrina I can make a quick detour." "Okay then let's get going." Sabrina said as she started to drag ash along with her to a nice and secluded area by a lake. When she stopped pulling ash she got undressed (She had her swimming trunks on underneath.) and was now a purple bra with matching panties. When she motioned for the now nosebleed ash ketchum to follow her he got undressed behind a tree and changed into his blue swimming trunks with lightning bolt designs. When he got in the water he saw Sabrina turn towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as ash looked confused at first until he heard her say "I love you ash and I want to be with you forever and ever but I need to know if you will except my offer to strike up a relationship with me." upon which ash said "I want to accept Sabrina but maybe we should just travel together for now and see what happens along the way okay." Where she quickly had a very evil smile on her face.

**Minor Lemon starts**

When ash saw this he started to run away but was soon enveloped in a green light and was faced turned a Sabrina that had a sadistic smile on her face as she slowly took off her bra upon which she dropped to the side upon which made ash have a major nosebleed as he saw her developing bust that was about a B size. When she dropped her bra she started to make ash float towards her as she started to rub her tits together and mess with her nipples and when ash was by her she started to undress him by taking off his shirt and feeling all over his chest as she rubbed her hands over his abs and muscled chest before moving down to his waistline as she started to pull down his swimming trunks and when it got past the tent that ad started to grow in his trunks and when she pulled past it she saw his impressive 8 inch dick staring at her and started to put little kisses all over upon which earned a moan of pleasure from ash who spoke up saying "S-s-sa-Sabrina what are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing? W-w-we sh-sh-shouldn't b-b-be d-d-d-doing t-t-thissss aaaaaaaahhh." Upon which Sabrina then put into her mouth as she removed her panties and had her psychic powers lift her pussy to in front of ash's mouth where she paused what she was doing and said "Eat." Upon which ash started to not wanting to make his new beauty mad as she started to go back to what she was doing before long you could both kids letting out muffled moans as they started to yell 'Sabrina i-i-I feel something coming." "I do to just continue what you're doing and don't stop." Sabrina yelled right back. Not long after you hear ash and Sabrina yell "Ash/Sabrina." As they let loose their first orgasm. When that was done just as Sabrina was about to continue she passed out and left ash to clean them both up and put their clothes back on before he picked her up on his back and then went back to the clearing his son, pikachu, and Primeape.

**Minor Lemon ends**

**A Few Hours Later...**

When Sabrina woke up she looked around to find herself in a clearing with ash sitting beside her sleeping as if he had just fallen asleep not too long ago. She waited for a while before she gentle woke him up upon which he jumped up and looked around only to see the younger Sabrina looking scared upon which he asked "Are you alright sabrina? Did someone do something to you? And also what happened with you back there you just started to act strange." Where she looked at for a few seconds before she spoke up saying "I'm fine and no one did nothing to me, but to answer your final question I honestly think that my new transformation made my hormones get the best of me. It's also not really helping that I am on period so yeah." Which made ash look shocked at first before he asked "How did you become my age again?" "Oh yeah that was because I was experimenting using my new psychic powers that were unlocked when you freed me and I think it mus have just made me accidently a kid again which means I am stuck like this considering I can't reverse it." Sabrina responded which made ash say "Well how would you like to travel with me since I have nothing better to do." "Okay ash then it is decided. Tomorrow we will set out on our adventure okay." Sabrina said which made ash smile before he said "Alright then it's settled tomorrow we will start the epic journeys of Ash Ketchum and Sabrina Psychic." Then ash laid back down and fell back asleep and was soon followed by a giggling Sabrina.

**The Next Morning...**

In the morning ash and Sabrina wake up to find themselves cuddled up and keeping warm by wrapping their arms around each other but only to break apart when they realize what they are doing. 'What's going on? Why was I wrapping my arms around her? Do I like h... no I would never like my friend like that would i? No I won't so why am I feeling embarrassed that my friend and I were hugging/cuddling.' Ash thought but dismissed it after some thought and then started to pack up his stuff into his seemingly endless bag. When he finished packing up his stuff he walked over to his pokemon and woke up them up by placing a bowl of pokemon food in front of them before he walked over to the food he was cooking and got a bowl of food for sabrina before he got one for himself and sat down next to her and started to eat. After everyone was done eating they packed up what was leftover before heading out of the clearing and getting back onto the path they were on yesterday. When they saw the pokemon center ahead they started to run towards it and when they got there they saw nurse joy looking quite bored in the... dark? When they walked up to nurse joy ash said "Hey nurse joy what's you look like you haven't seen a patient in weeks." "Well kid the power plant shut down about a week ago and so I have told people I can't help their pokemon until the power plant is up and running and also if I could ask it of you. I would like you to help the people hired to clear out the power plant." "Alright nurse joy I will." With that being said our duo walked into the power plant and ran into one of the worst stenches in the world. When ash walked in the first thing he noticed was the stench so he had Bulbasaur use sweet scent which caused some grimer to come out of hiding and leave. When that happened an army of grimer came back as they prepared to destroy ash only to be stopped by a magnezone that was highly pissed that these pokemon had tried to come back but was soon overpowered by them being as there was to many only for a magneton to defeat them and evolve while the other started to float away as he had lost his pride and was about to fly away when ash said "Hey your pretty powerful and I would like to have a pokemon like you on my team." When magnezone looked at ash it showed a sense of gratitude like it could fully trust this human and so it decided to follow ash to put a real stop to the problem and when they got to the end of the power plant they saw three workers cowering at a generator while a muk starts to come closer. When the workers see ash and sabrina they start to call out to them saying "Help us please this muk wiped out our pokemon and has been attacking us and he has taken out most of the other trainers pokemon that dared to help us so please help us." "Alright then pika..." Ash said before Magnezone jumped in front of him looking to challenge the apparent leader of the grimers. "Alright then Magnezone I choose you. Let's end this with a Thunder attack." Ash said which made magnezone smile before it damn near made burnt muk. When ash saw that one of the scientists pulled out a pokeball and was about to throw it at the muk when ash said "Stop I will be the one to catch since I was the one who weakened it." The scientist nodded his head and put down his pokeball as ash pulled out one of his own and threw it at the muk before he captured magnezone. When the scientists turned on the power they decided to give a lesson in electricity since he had a pikachu. When all the lessons were done (Which took about three days.) When he was done with the final lesson he started to walk to the pokemon center and started to walk up to the counter when Sabrina stopped by walking in front of him. When she saw how tired ash was she just decided to take them up to the room that she had gotten for them. When they got to the room she set him down on the bed and watched as he instantly fell asleep before she laid down next to him and started to cuddle up to him before she to fell asleep.

**The Next Morning...**

When ash woke he felt a warm weight on him and when he looked down he saw Sabrina having her arms wrapped around him with her head buried in his chest. When he tried to move away to get dressed he heard Sabrina whine as she lost her source of heat. When that happened ash stopped moving and let sabrina reach back out to her and let her wrap him back up as he fell back asleep. When he woke up a little bit later he saw Sabrina was just starting to stir and so he waited until she woke up fully before he lifted her off of him before he got up and took a shower before he left the pokemon center and went to check on his son, pikachu, and Primeape. When he got to his pokemon he saw that they were training with the rest of his pokemon which he guessed Sabrina let out so that they could train. When ash walked up to his pokemon (Charamander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Ho-Oh, Beedrill (S), Mewtwo, Magnezone, Pikachu, Pichu, Charamander (F), Ghastly (OWP M), Primeape, and Muk.) He told them that he would be alright and that they would start to travel again in about an hour.

**One Hour Later...**

When Sabrina walked outside she was greeted by the sight of ash running around with no shirt on showing off his well-toned abs and chest. When Sabrina looked around you could clearly see a group of girls standing a few feet from where ash was training with stars in their eyes as they were thinking of ways to seduce this handsome young man. When ash finally stopped working out he looked at the girls and smiled while all of them hid their faces in their shirts to hide their blushes from this young boy. When ash put on his shirt the girls started to walk out but were heartbroken when they saw a blue haired girl walking towards the boy and give him a small peck on the cheek upon which he smiled as he put his arms around her. When the girls saw this they got jealous as they wanted to be the one in his strong safe looking arms. When the girls were about to come out they saw a scary looking pokemon walk up to them which scared the girls so much that they either ran off or peed their pants and walked away embarrassed. When ash felt the girls leave he let go of Sabrina and felt her whine a little bit and mumble something about "Assholes just make you warm and then let you go." Which made ash chuckle and hold both hands behind his head as he knew that that normally means that girls were not to be joked around with. When ash started to walk away he was quickly pulled back as three trucks rolled by only to have one side of their trucks fall into the ground as if there was an invisible force pulling one side of the truck underground. When ash saw this he knew it was the work of the diglett that live here. He knew it was diglett because Pikachu told that he had talked to a dugtrio that explained that people were trying to destroy their beautiful garden they worked so hard to build. When Pikachu told them about ash they agreed to go with him if he could stop the people from destroying their home. When he told the man this he expected things to go smoothly until Gary showed up. When ash saw him he returned mewtwo being he didn't want his rival to say that if anybody should have a cool pokemon like mewtwo it should be him (got this idea from a naruto fanfic where sasuke kept saying that the Uzamaki tribes stuff should belong to him being as he is the last uchiha.) and hid behind the bus as Gary said he would handle the problem with ease as he tried to call out his pokemon but only to have them start to come out and be sucked back in and then brought back to their trainers by the diglett. When ash saw Gary try over and over to get his esteemed Blastoise to come out he started laughing so loud that Gary and the trainers stopped what they were and started to look to where the laughing was as ash slowly picked himself up and wiped away a few tears of laughter. When Gary saw ash he immediately started to say "What's so funny Ash Ketchum I am pretty sure your pokemon are too weak to come out to help huh?" Upon which ash brought out a pokeball and said "Come on out Charamander but don't hurt these pokemon." When charamander came out all the trainers looked skeptical, but Gary being an asshole he said "WHAT THE HELL? HO COME YOUR POKEMON COME OUT BUT ORS WON'T. I DEMAND YOU TELL ME HOW RIGHT NOW." "Okay I will Gare-Bear. First, you wanted to harm the diglett and I did was say don't hurt the diglett so my pokemon came out. Second, you should stop demanding shit because that is going to come back around and bite you in the ass. Finally, you are under me so step down and shut the hell up and respect your betters." When Gary heard this he left along with the other trainers as ash walked up to the man and said "You should know that the diglett and dugtrio have a home on the other side of this mountain and if you finish this dam then you will destroy their home." When the man heard this he ordered that construction be cancelled because he did not wish to be the one that destroyed a pokemon's home. When ash finished settling the problem with the diglett he watched as a dugtrio with a blue nose dug over to him and said ("I have seen your power with words and can feel the power your pikachu and charamander release and wish to join your team.") and then the dugtrio held its breath but let out a sigh of relief when ash said "Sure I accept yours and any of your family's and friend's offer." When he said that the dugtrio went away and came back with a full black dugtrio with blue eyes and red nose and there a diglett with a black body and red eyes with a blue nose. There was also three dugtrio and eight digletts. When ash pulled out his pokeballs he caught them all and set up a training schedule for them so that they could get stronger before he sent to the professor. Ash then let mewtwo out and returned charamander before he started to walk off. He stopped after three hours of walking and saw he was at a ranch of some sort and realized it was prohibited to catch pokemon here and walked around a bit more before he saw a girl riding a ponyta when all of a sudden she charged over to the tauros who were going crazy and fall of her ponyta who was going wild. When ash got over there he pulled on the reins of the ponyta and said "Whoa girl. Easy there, easy girl. Everything is alright now." When ash saw that ponyta had calmed down he helped the girl up who introduced herself as Laura asked ash to participate in the race for her since she had hurt her arm. When ash agreed he quickly told ponyta who agreed after seeing such a kind trainer and then set off to train with her new rider.

**The Next Morning at 11 0' Clock...**

When ash woke up he asked mewtwo to wear a cloak so as not to be spotted. He then gave pikachu to his son and went to the starting line where he met Darrius (The person who rides Dodrio) and hated him off the bat. Ash saw that misty was here and let a smile creep onto his face when he saw her. Ash was about to start up a conversation her he quickly caught sight of an onix and was surprised when he saw brock on top of him and called out to him saying "BROCK!" when brock heard his name he looked over to had called his name and saw a kid waving his arms and when brock looked closely he saw that it was ash and started to talk to him until the race began. Ash and brock hearing the announcement of the race about to start and went back to their spots. When the announcer says go they take off.

(Race goes the same way except it is butch and Cassidy who causes problems instead of Jessie and James)

As ash and Darrius are running to the finish line Darrius has Dodrio peck ponyta causing it to start to fall behind until it started to glow and evolved with ash on its back and started to sprint forward to win the race and as ash was about to dismount rapidash it kicked its legs backwards as Darrius was sent flying after trying to attack ash. When ash got off and Laura saw how well rapidash had taken to ash she allowed ash to capture rapidash as long as he promised to take care of it very good. When ash promise he went over to brock and told him goodbye before he took off in the opposite direction to head to the next gym badge.

**The next morning...**

Ash woke up from his peaceful sleep with Sabrina who had found him and started to walk with him again soon after the race (So forgot about her up until now.) When ash woke up Sabrina he ran to the opposite side of the clearing as the table started to float into the air with a blue light surrounding it until it started to settle back to the ground. When it touched the ground an eleven year old girl with pretty blue hair and a pink shirt with white pants. When ash came back into the center of the clearing he saw how pissed off she was. When he sat down she looked at him but it was long enough as she started to run towards ash who had packed up everything and was now flying on Ho-Oh with pikachu and mewtwo close behind them was Sabrina. While they were running they came upon a building they thought was abandoned and ran into it only to find out that it was actually the sixth gym of Kanto. When ash walked through all the traps he suddenly heard the door behind him close as he turned around and blocked the incoming shuriken and then sending out charamander and burning the person and pokemon who were there. When this happened Koga (ash knows who all gym leaders were thanks to his studying.) Appeared and apologized for what had happened and they battled with ash dominating the venomoth with charamander and then zapping the hell out of golbat and received the soul badge before he started to run as he could feel the incoming killer intent headed this way. When he got outside he saw Sabrina with an evil looking grin as she started to walk towards ash which made think he was about to die when all of a sudden sabrina pulled him into a kiss that shocked ash beyond and made his eyes bulge as he eased into the kiss and thought to himself 'This journey might not be as bad as I thought.'

To Be Continued...

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I have been tired recently so expect delayed uploads.**


End file.
